When the sun setsthe hunt begins
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Well the gang are vampires. Marian is mortal. Both them and their rivals need her. But is a mere mortal to much for them to handle? R
1. In the moonlight

WTSS 1

It was dark in the sky. The moon shone bright as it held its secrets. This was their time. They controlled the night as the mere mortals walked the day. They knew the streets, the hide outs. They knew where to stalk for prey. They owned the night, the night belonged to them.

Marian walked down the abandoned walkway. She began to quicken her pace as she pulled her coat closer to her body. She listened as her black heeled shoes clicked along the stone path. She could hear the rain water drip from the pipes and and splash into the puddles that owned the back alley way. She couldn't wait to get home. The warmth and safety of her own house. These streets always creeped her out. She always felt like she was being watched. As though something lurked in the shadows. She began walking at a faster pace, longing for the security of her own home.

He moved along the roof tops watching her closely. They were getting closer now. Soon they would make their move. And he had to be ready to protect her. They could not get her.

Marian sighed happily as she closed her apartment door and took her scarf off. Pugsy her black cat came through the open window. Marian smiled and gave it some food and went back to getting changed. She hung her rain coat up in the cupboard and switch the kettle on. She turned the TV on only to find that there was nothing amusing to watch. Like usual. The kettle started whistling. Marian turned the TV of and threw the remote on the couch and turned to go back to the open kitchen. She lifted the tea pot off the hot ring to stop its whistling.

Marian felt sweaty so went into the bathroom to freshen up.

The dark leather man smirked darkly from outside her window. He had been waiting patiently for her to come home. Now that she was out the main room, he could make his prey easier to catch. But little did he know he was being watched by the man who had been following her home.

The dark man slid stealthily into her main room. He could hear the water from the bathroom sink running. He smirked again at his luck. He gazed around the apartment looking at all her belongings. His trained eyes landed on the cat that stood on the bunker, its heckles up and hissing at him. He smirked and went to hit the cat away when the water turned off and the bathroom door knob began to turn. He back flipped and landed upside down on the ceiling. He watched as she exited from the bathroom and walked back over to the kettle. He crawled quietly across the ceiling until he was behind her. He watched as she picked up the kettle and began to pour it into a cup. While he had his chance he landed without a noise behind her. He smiled. She really was beautiful. He grabbed her, causing her to scream and drop the cup sending it smashing to the floor. He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her.

Robin heard the scream and jump through the window. He saw the scene taking place before him in the kitchen and wasted no time in jumping across the room and pulling the tall man off her. He turned to face Robin and his face was an expression of pure hatred. Pulling him off Marian had caused her to fall and smack her head on the bunker, leaving her unconscious.

'What are you doing here?' He spat.

'Just passing through' Robin smirked punching the offender in the face. Before the man could recover Robin jumped over to him and threw him against the wall. He crumbled to the floor. As soon as he stood Robin began repeated punches to the face. The leather clad man could only bare the fists. Robin then threw him again through the coffee table, crashing it to the floor.

'Watch out for that wood.' Robin mocked.

The dark man grumbled as he stood to his feet and tried to punch his enemy, only to be caught and thrown across the room one more time, and then punched in the face. He stumbled backwards. Regaining his balance he looked Robin in the eye. He realised he was not going to win this fight. He retreated back to the window and was gone with the wind.

Robin looked around the apartment. It was destroyed. Her coffee table broken, her photo's that had been placed neatly on her walls now lay smashed on the floor. Her ornaments now just pieces of what they once were.

Robin turned back to the unconscious Marian. He walked over and picked her up in his arms easily. He looked at her face which sadly now had a nasty bruise forming on it. He smiled. She was quite pretty. He carried her to the window and took her back to the mansion where she would be safe.


	2. escaping the mansion

WTSS 2

Thunder rumbled angrily outside the window, the lightening highlighting the rain drops that danced down it. The trees blew in the wind gently rapping the glass. Marian groaned as she raised her head only to feel a shooting pain surge through it. She placed a hand on the painful part to feel a light bump. _What happened? _All she could remember was going home..making tea...then being unconscious. She dragged herself of the chaise long couch and gazed hazily around her surroundings. The room was dark. No lights giving her better vision. There was a large four poster bed with curtains hanging from all its sides. It was a large room. Filled with personal objects. Marian noticed a mirror and dragged her heavy sore body over to it. She winced as she saw the purple ornament decorating her face. She pressed her finger down gently on it and hissed as it stung. She looked like hell...she _felt_ like hell. _Where was she? And who's room was this? _She thought as she gazed at her corpse shaded reflection. She sighed and turned around. Her entire body leaped as her scream echoed the room.

'Shh.' Robin said clasping a hand over her mouth destroying the piercing pitch.

Marian breath heavily as she looked around her surrounds and into the strangers eyes. _How did he get here? He was not there a moment ago. She never seen him approach in the mirror. She never heard the door open. _She glanced quickly at the door. It was closed as it had been before.

He slowly removed his hand from her face. Cautious as to what she was going to do.

'Who are you?' Marian asked quickly fear evident in her voice as she backed up to the mirror away from him.

'I am Robin.' Robin answered quietly and calmly. 'Please do not fear me. I mean you no harm.'

'No. You just kidnap girls for the fun of it.' Marian stated as she crept along the wall trying to get away from him.

'Marian I did not kidnap you. You are not a prisoner here.' Robin implied keeping his voice low so as not to frighten her.

'Then why am I in a house that I do not know, with a man I do not know?' Marian asked raising her eyebrow.

Robin went to speak but stopped. She had him there. There was only so much she could know at the moment. He didn't want to scare her.

'Marian please-'

'How do you know my name?' Marian interrupted scared.

Robin mentally scolded himself.. He decided to change the subject.

'I have asked Much to make you some food. I assume you will be hungry.' Robin stated.

'Much?' Marian asked.

'A friend. He's very nice. Shy but nice.' Robin said leaning on the dresser and crossing his arms. He frowned when he saw Marian not looking at him, but past him with a scared and frightened look on her face. He turned to see what she was looking at, only to realise that he was standing in front of the mirror. But with no reflection. _Great_. He didn't want to scare her so instead he petrifies her

'What _are_ you?' Marian asked frightened but curious.

'Marian I don't want to-' He started to explain.

'Tell me!' Marian yelled. 'You kidnapped me, I think the least you can do is tell me what my kidnapper is!'

'I'm a vampire.' Robin said shrugging his shoulders as though you would meet one everyday.

'A vampire?' Marian repeated in disbelief as she raised her eyebrow.

'Yes.'

'No. Vampire's aren't real. They silly little stories that you are told as a child to make you afraid of the dark.' Marian stated.

'You should be afraid of the dark.' Robin said seductively as he walked closer to her. 'There's more things that go bump in the night than you think.'

Marian gulped. This man had kidnapped her. She knew nothing about him, apart from the fact that he was insane. But god was he hot. A large part of her wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss his lips. But the sane part of her body, the part that kept her right and controlled her most of the time in life made her move away.

Robin turned and walked for the door. 'Much will bring you food in an hour.' He said as he walked out the room.

Marian glared at the door after he him. Her feet took over her body as she charged to the door and began violently rapping the handle, begging it to open. But it was locked. She thought to herself. She ran across the room to the window, only to find bars blocking it on the outside. _Not a prisoner eh?_ She thought to herself.

Much hummed as he walked down the halls with a silver tray in his hands. He was happy to have a visitor. It meant he got to enjoy in the pleasures he had had to leave behind. He loved cooking, but being a vampire meant he had little need for human food. He knocked on the door and then opened it walking into the room. He smiled and looked around. _Oh no._

'Robin?' Much asked as he walked quickly into the room where all his friends were sitting.

'Yeah?' Robin asked looking to his best friend.

'You said you put her in your room right?' Much asked worriedly.

'Yes.' Robin replied looking back at the book he had in his hands.

'Well then we have a problem.' Much stated causing Robin and the others to look up at him.

'The rooms empty. She's gone.'

Robin jumped from the chair he was sitting in and ran to his room, with the other following close behind. He reached the room and leaned each of his hands on the door frame. The other's ran up behind him and stopped as they surveyed the empty room.

'I ain't bein funny right. But the electric wires on. If she tries to climb the fence to get out of her she's shish kebab.' Allan the smug and cocky vampire stated.

'I remember what that taste like.' Much sighed going into a dream land.

'Find her.' Was all Robin said as they all split up and began to search the house.


	3. A dark saviour

E WTSS 3

They crept and crawled through the mansion looking for their lost guest. No one knew they were there apart from themselves. Allan crawled along the ceiling spying for her everywhere. He sniffed trying to pick up her scent. Will and Djaq walked the corridors together casting glowing eyes in all directions. Little John check the rooms, entering and leaving like a ghost. Much strangely enough found himself searching the kitchen. He tried to listen for her, but nothing. Perhaps she had already escaped the premises. Robin bounded around the corridors. He had to find her. She must be petrified. He stopped letting his ears try and find her. All he heard was the electric fence sparking. _Oh no. _He thought as he ran through the corridors until he came to the door that would lead him outside the back of the mansion. He felt the rain soak him as he ran inhumanly fast to the front of the mansion. He could see the dark smoke from the electric wire and smell the strong burnt flesh. But he was glad and relieved to find that when he looked down he found a roasted dead squirrel. _He would have to tell Much. _He thought to himself before heading back into the mansion.

Marian slithered quietly through the mansion. She was lost, and she knew it, every corner she turned seemed like the same as the last one. She was in a labyrinth it seemed. But as long as they didn't find her then she still had a chance. She heard muffled giggles coming from a girl. She stopped suddenly as her heart froze. _They had found her. _She peered slowly around the corner thinking that she was now doomed. But to her relief she found it to be a couple making out. She smirked at her good luck and glided past them.

Djaq giggled as she pressed Will into a wall and kissed him passionately as he lightly grabbed her bottom. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held onto the front of his shirt. He laughed as she opened his shirt and began to trail light kisses down his torso sending luscious tickles over his body.

Allan walked silently around the floors of the mansion. The girl was yet to be found. Yet she seemed to be no where in sight.

'Ah here you are.' Allan smirked as he turned the corner and found himself face to face with the shocked and frightened visitor.

Marian gasped as she gazed into the eyes of the cocky stranger.

Allan looked her up and down and smirked. 'Well...no wonder Rob doesn't want to let you go.'

Marian didn't know who this imprudent man was, but she would not be spoken to like a possession belonging to someone. She raised her hand and struck him as hard as she could on the face.

Allan stumbled backwards in shock as he nursed his red cheek with his hands. He smirked again and looked her over once more his eyes resting on a more womanly area. 'Your one in a million aren't ya?' He asked cockily.

'Yes and so are your chances.' Marian snapped back.

Allan liked this girl. She had a spark to her.

'You know.' He whispered as he moved closer to her, whispering in her ear. 'If I saw you naked. I'd die smiling.' He smirked.

Marian again raised her hand to strike him. But Allan was aware of that trick now and caught her arm by the wrist, his smirk still in place.

Marian smiled at him seductively and beckoned him closer with her finger. Allan's smirk grew as he leaned in and she whispered in his ear.

'If I saw you naked. I'd die laughing.' Marian smiled as she raised her knee and connected it quickly and sharply with Allan's groin. Causing him to fall to the floor clutching his wounded area moaning in pain.

Marian ran through the corridors once more trying to find a door that would lead her to her freedom. She ran around the corner and once again met someone. She moaned as she looked up into the face of her second restrictor of the night. But this man seemed different. His eyes were pleading, his stance inviting.

'Marian.' His voice was deep. 'Come with me. I will take you to safety where you will be safe.' He pleaded.

Marian gazed around herself subconsciously. She was in an unknown place with strangers. Yet this man seemed friendly. Kind. She could trust him she believed. Marian nodded and held her hand out for the man to take. He smiled and took her hand gently and began leading her down fresh and knew corridors where soon she found the cold night wind attack her body and the rain cover her. But what she didn't see was the strangers hidden smirk.

Robin ran around searching for Marian. He was now starting to get very worried. He turned and tripped over something but managed to keep his balance and looked back to find Allan rolling about on the floor in pain.

'Allan?' Robin asked helping him up.

'That girl sure can kill a man's ego.' Allan winced through pain causing Robin to smirk.

'Where did she go?' He asked looking around.

Allan coughed. 'That way.' He pointed behind him.

'But I have just come from there.' Robin stated confused. He would have found her. 'Come on we will go check the surveillance tapes.' Robin said running off down the corridor to the security room. Allan groaned and followed him slowly leaning on the wall for support.

Will and Djaq emerged from the room they had found themselves in. They jumped as they saw Robin run past them.

'Oh eh ...well she's not in this room.' Djaq said loud enough for Robin to hear, but making it far too easy to tell that that was not what they had been doing.

'Oh yeah your right. She's not.' Will added also pretending to look. As soon as they were sure Robin was gone they sighed in relief and began following after him.

They all stood around in the security room as they watched Marian sneak around the house on the monitor. Robin chewed on his thumb at his frustration in losing her. They all laughed when they saw her take Allan down and Robin glared at him when he heard what he had said to her. Will, John and Much mocked him for being taken down by such a petite girl. But Will soon got his comeuppance when the camera showed Will and Djaq sneaking into a bedroom, but also showing Marian sneaking by them. The others mocked each other but Robin never once removed his eyes from the screen. Then he saw it. Marian had bumped into someone, but their backs were to the screen making their face a mystery. They were talking, but were to quiet for the camera's to pick it up. Robin watched as Marian gave her hand to the stranger. Then the two figured turned and Robin felt his blood boil as he paused the screen, on the man's face. _Gisbourne. _

'Gisbourne has her.' Robin said walking away from the monitor.

The others all stopped in the teasing and looked at the monitor. Djaq gasped when she saw his face.

'We have to get her out of there.' Much stated.

'I know.' Robin said thinking.

'I ain't bein' funny right. But you won't get in that place, never mind out.' Allan commented.

Robin looked at him sternly. 'Just watch me.'


	4. rescued and the hut

WTSS 4

Robin stood in the room where Marian had been but an hour ago. He gazed out the window, searching as though at any moment she would walk back through the large iron gates. But she wouldn't. It was getting too close to sun rise to go and get her. So the gang had convinced Robin to wait until tomorrow night until they went for her. But they had only believed that they had convinced him.

Marian gasped as the man she had thought to be her saviour held her tightly by the arm and marched her down yet more corridors but of a different house. She tried to pull away from him, but is grasp was to tight. He threw her into a chair and clasped her hands to the arms with metal locks. Marian tried to pull her hands free but there was no use.

'Who are you? And why are you doing this?' Marian asked.

'My name is Guy Gisbourne. That is all you need to know.' Gisbourne said as he turned and walked out of the cold stone room.

Marian sat still until after the door had closed where she once again began to break herself free from the chair. She began to regret her decision to leave Robin and the mansion.

Robin ran through the forest making his way to Gisbourne and Vaisey's grounds. He didn't know what it was, but he had to get Marian back. He had to know that she was safe. He knew the others, especially Much would be angry at him for leaving, but he could wait no longer. She seemed to captivate him in a way. Just being in her presence gave him butterflies. Soon he could see the large house where Marian was being held captive in. He would be with her again soon.

Vaisey walked into the small dungeon like room where Marian was being held. Gisbourne following closely behind him.

'Hmm so this is the one we have gone to all this trouble for.' Vaisey said looking her up and down. 'Not much is she?' He added.

Marian glared at the man. She was more than he could handle.

'Well she won't be much more..for long.' Vaisey smirked as he turned and left the room, with Gisbourne once again following him like a lost little boy.

Marian breathed heavily. What did he mean. _Much longer? _What were they going to do? She wished now more than ever that she was back at the mansion with Robin.

Robin jumped over the fence in one leap and landed on the other side on his feet. He crouched as he stealthily ran across the grounds until he reached the wall of the house. He heard men coming and disguised himself in the shadows until they had passed. He turned and placed his hands on the wall and began to climb up quickly like a spider. He looked in every window that he passed checking to see if she was there. But he knew where she was. She was in the same place Vaisey had taken all the other girls whom he had believed to be one. Robin finally found what he had been looking for...an open window. He climbed in and check the room. It was abandoned. He laughed at his good luck and crept out of the room.

Tears began to fall down her face as the realisation that she may never make it out of this prisoned house became more and more of a possibility. She was a fool. She should have never left Robin or the Mansion. At least there they treated her like a human being. They gave her a room, they gave her food. In all truth they hadn't threatened her in anyway. Even though they did kidnap her.

Robin slithered like a shadow through the corridors and stairs. He soon found himself gladly at the door to the room he had searched for. He moved closer and listened to tell whether Vaisey or Gisbourne were in the room. But all his intensified hearing could pick up were small whimpers. He opened the door and stepped in without a sound. The sight before him broke his un-beating heart.

Marian sat weakly in a wooden chair being restrained to it by metal cuffs. Her head bowed as her glossy locks fell in front of her face and chest. Her body shook violently as sobs controlled her body.

'I should never have left. I should have trusted him.' Robin heard her weep.

'Well now you have a second chance to.' Robin said quietly.

Marian's head shot up and her eyes locked with his. She smiled now as happy tears bowed down her face. Robin smiled.

'Robin' Marian whispered in happy relief.

Robin walked forward and lay a hand on top of the metal restraints.

'It's no use. I have tried.' Marian stated sadly, already losing hope in her rescuer.

Robin smirked and in one fluid motion pulled the thick silver cuff off the wood, setting Marian's hand free. He then mimicked his actions on the other.

Marian could only stare at her hands as they moved at her own free will. She gazed up at Robin as her jaw hit the floor.

Robin laughed. 'Vampire.' He answered the question in her eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

Marian could only stare at him. She had believed him to be mad. But now perhaps vampires were not just little stories parents would tell their children.

'What a lovely reunion.' A dark deep voice came from behind them.

Robin turned sharply as Marian moved closer to him, both looking into the dark eyes of Gisbourne. Robin put his arm behind himself until he felt Marian and gently moved her to stand behind him. She did so easily and peaked over his shoulder to see what was happening. She felt glad and safe that Robin was here. It felt like there was nothing to worry about as long as he was here, no one could hurt her.

'What are you doing here Locksley?' Gisbourne asked Robin angrily.

'You took something that was in my care. And I am here to take it back.' Robin replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'She doesn't want to leave with you.' Gisbourne spat.

'I think that's her choice.' Robin stated.

Gisbourne looked at Marian, but Robin never let his eyes leave his enemy. He knew his tricks all to well. Marian shivered under Gisbourne's gaze and moved closer to Robin holding onto his back.

'I want to go with Robin.' Marian replied looking up to Robin's face, who was still watching Gisbourne cautiously.

'Shut up. I'll rip your head off when I am done with him.' Gisbourne barked at them and tried to grab for Marian. Robin easily stopped his arm from even getting close to her and pushed Gisbourne away.

'Back off.' Robin warned as Gisbourne stumbled trying to regain his balance from the block.

Gisbourne smirked. 'Your a bit over protective of her Locksley.'

'I just don't like men who chain women to chairs and treat them like pieces of meat.' Robin bit.

Marian smiled behind his back.

'Its time to end this. Just like with your parents.' Gisbourne smirked.

Robin felt something in him that he had not felt in a long time. Anger, hurt, betrayal...revenge. He flew across the room sending Gisbourne to the floor. He fist flew with fury and he could no longer control his actions or the rage that blasted through his body.

Marian didn't know what happened. One moments Robin was in front of her, shielding her and giving her some warmth from his body. The next moment cold attacked her and she was open. No one protecting her. She looked in front of her to see Robin and Gisbourne throwing punches and kicks and anything else they could use to hurt the other. Marian watched in fear as what was once to men seemed to become to animals. They were uncontrollable as they viciously attacked the other.

Robin fell backwards as Gisbourne delivered another punch to his face. He was back on his feet just as quick, lifting Gisbourne by his torso and throwing him into the wall. He then knelled on Gisbourne holding him down as he repeatedly punched him in the face.

Marian watched Robin in horror as the man she once knew seemed to be lost in this monsters body.

Gisbourne was now unconscious and she watched as Robin continued to punch him in the face. She walked over slowly and cautiously. She didn't not know who this version of Robin was, but she knew he would never turn his rage on her.

'Robin.' Marian whispered touching him gently on the shoulder.

Robin turned quickly at her touch and came back to his senses. He looked at the unconscious and blood covered form of Gisbourne. Robin stood and walked over to one of the windows. He raised his leg and kicked the glass smashing it into a thousand pieces, almost like Gisbourne was now.

Robin held his hand out for Marian who smiled and took it. He helped her out of the window then jumping put himself.

They began making their way back through the forest, Marian walking slightly ahead of Robin, but close enough that he was there if she got scared or worried, or more probable to happen...lost.

Robin walked along behind her thinking about his actions tonight. Gisbourne had never gotten to him like that before. He had never felt such rage in a long time. He fell to his knee's as he moaned out in excruciating pain. Marian turned to see what was wrong and raced to his side holding his shoulders.

'Robin what's wrong.' Marian asked in panic.

Robin could not speak due to the pain. He just raised his head and looked at the sky as the sun began to rise. Marian followed his gaze and understood immediately. She looked back at him to see his face scrunched in pain as his skin begin to burn and peel away.

'Oh my God. Robin!' Marian took her jacket off and threw it over Robin's head.

'There's the old woodsman's cottage over there.' Robin gasped through the pain and pointed the way. Marian was helping him run in no time. She searched frantically for the hut Robin spoke of, and began to doubt its exsistance when she spied the wooden roof. She picked up her pace her heart racing. She had to get Robin into shade. She threw the door of the hut open and barged in closing the door quickly behind her.

Robin sighed as he lifted the jacket from his head causing him to gasp in pain. Marian was once again by his side. She winced when she saw his burnt blistered face. She gazed around the hut and to her surprise and relief there was a first Aid box on the top shelf. She was too short to reached, but then she realised the wooden box that she could use for more height.

Robin watched in curiosity as Marian dragged a wooden box from one side of the large hut to the.

'What are you doing?' He smirked as she stood up on it and racked through the top shelf.

'Get this First Aid box.' Marian replied like he was stupid.

Robin laughed. 'That won't be necessary.'

Marian frowned as her foot hit the floor with a thud and she held the dark green dusty first Aid box in her perfect porcelain hand.

'Look in the mirror and I think you will suggest other wise.' Marian stated raising her eye brow.

'Me and mirrors don't have the best of relationships...We don't get to see each other often.' Robin laughed.

Marian playfully hit him and laughed realising her mistake. She opened the First Aid box and searched it contents. She pulled out antiseptic cream, wipes and some clothes. She turned with a cotton wool ball and the antiseptic cream and began dabbing at Robin's cuts lightly.

Robin smirked at her thoughtfulness. He knew that within a few hours, his face would have healed completely and there would be no evidence of a fight. But he humoured her, allowing her to nurse him back to health. Never mind the fact that feeling her soft smooth hand glide over his face, had never made him feel more alive. He closed his eyes and relished in the feel of her skin against his.

'Take off your top.' Marian said getting more cotton buds.

Robin raised his eyebrows at her. But did as he was instructed.

Marian turned and almost gasped had it not been for the choke in her throat. She gazed dreamily at his toned muscular body. _Why on earth did this man wear clothes?_ She asked herself. She leaned down and began to dab at the bruised and cut torso.

Robin tried not to giggle as her breath lightly tickled his chest. He gasped as Marian's sailed over his body. What was this girl doing to her? She had some sort of control over him no one had ever had.

'I'm sorry.' Marian whispered into the silence, never taking her eyes from his wounds as she dabbed at them.

Robin looked down at her and frowned. 'For what?' He asked.

'If I had trusted you, and not run away. You would not have had to come for me. You would not be in this condition now.' Marian explained as a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

Robin said nothing, but raised his arm gently took hold of her upper arm.

Marian felt his touch and stopped dabbing. She realised how unlike Gisbourne he was. Gisbourne had held her in the exact same place with tightness and pain. Yet Robin was so gentle and soft. She looked up into his eyes.

'A don't think I am going to die any time soon.' Robin smiled, causing Marian to laugh.

Their eyes locked and they gazed at one another. Neither knew who moved first or who even initiated it. But soon their lips were pressed together in a soft gentle kiss. Robin pulled away slightly to make sure she was OK. Marian smiled and began to kiss him once more. Robin moved on the wooden stool as Marian straddled him. He held her around the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Robin began to raise her top up and over her head. Marian raised her arms into the air allowing him to discard the material. Robin wrapped his arms around her back feeling the material of her bra, and cursed mentally for the amount of clothing women wore. He stood lifting Marian with him. She smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked backwards banging her back into one of the wooden shelves. Marian groaned but refused to break the kiss. She hoped down and set her feet on the wooden floor. She broke the kiss smiling at Robin seductively. She lay down on the floor and smirked up to Robin. He smiled and lay down on top of her. Marian smiled as she pulled him into another kiss. She massaged her hands across his back and then lowered them to the top of his trousers. She began to unbuckle his belt as he slowly began to slide her trousers down her legs after banishing her bra. Within a few moments their bodies were rocking together as one. Moaning and gasps of pleasure echoing the air of the hut.

Marian woke wrapped in the protected arms of Robin as they lay together on the floor. Last night had been the best night in her life. She had never felt this way before. Robin seemed so kind so caring. Not like any of her last relationships. She was either to fat or to short or to ugly for them. But Robin made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She sat up and leaned on her elbow as she studied him. She realised now that his skin was clear now. Unless she had seen the burns and cuts before then she would never have thought he had been in such a vicious fight. She looked outside and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Soon they would be able to go back to the mansion. But for now. She could have at least two more hours in Robin's arms. Marian smiled happily as she crawled back into her previous place...in Robin's arms. Robin mumbled something and cuddled closer to her.


	5. not what it seems

WTSS

Robin woke and smiled when he felt the slight weight of Marian laying on his chest. Her body heat flowing into his. He smiled at her sleeping face. She looked so at peace. He would have stayed here forever, but he had to get back to the mansion. Back to the dull shadow life he had lived for the past two hundred years. His eyes clouded as memories came back to him. For many years he had watched the world move on around him. Yet he seemed to remain still. He saw men fall in love and have families. But he had to watch with a longing from the shadows. Everyone he loved had died and left him. And it was going to happen again. Marian was mortal. And it the end of it all. She would leave him. Just as all the others had.

'Marian.' Robin whispered as he nudged her.

Marian moaned as she woke up unwillingly.

'Its night. We have to move.' Robin said standing and putting his boxers on. He looked around and began gathering Marian's clothes for her. He threw them down next to her and motioned for her to get dressed. He knew Vaisey and Gisbourne would be looking for them, and they were far to close to them for his liking.

Soon they were walking through the doors of the mansion, where Much wasted no time in scolding Robin.

'Where have you been?' Much shreaked. 'You were out at day!'

'I went to go get Marian. And just in time.' Robin said then walked away.

Marian smiled at Much and walked after Robin.

'Robin.' She said. 'What is to happen now?'

Robin stopped and looked at her. 'What do you mean?'

'Well...me. What's to happen with me?' Marian smiled.

'Well you will have to stay here for the moment.' He shrugged.

Marian could not help the large smile that appeared across her face. She got to stay here in this beautiful house with Robin. He was really the most beautiful man she had ever met. He was so kind and caring.

'Right I am going to go for a shower.' Robin said standing at his room door. 'Go to the kitchen through that door and Much will get you some food.' Robin said pointing to a door before walking through his own.

Marian frowned at the closed door. He seemed to be acting cold towards her. Distant. Had she done something wrong? She ignored it and headed through the door Robin had pointed to.

Robin sighed as he leaned on the closed door. She was still out there. He could hear her faint breathing. What had he done? He knew there could be no future between them. So why did he want it so much? He would have to distance himself from her, no matter how much it destroyed his dead heart. What made it worse was that he had bedded her. And it had been the best night of his life. He had never felt so alive,pa so real, when he was with her. She gave him the one thing he no longer had...Life. He lifted his top off his body throwing it onto the bed and walking into the shower.

Marian sipped at some soup Much had served her.

'This is wonderful Much.' Marian smiled as she ate some more.

'Yes I used to think so.' Much smiled triumphantly at his appreciated soup.

'Used?' Marian asked confused.

'When you are a vampire, your taste for human food also dies with your heart.' Much said sadly.

'So you are all vampires?' Marian asked in shock. She had never thought of the others when Robin had admitted that he was a vampire. Much nodded answering her question.

'Would you do me a favour?' Much asked as Marian finished her soup. Marian nodded.

'Could you take this to Robin? I think he will need it.' Much said handing her a silver flask.

Marian smiled as she licked some soup from her finger and took the flask from Much and made her way to Robin's room.

Marian turned the corner and found herself at his door. This was the room she had been kept in when she had first been brought here. She didn't think. She just lay her hand on the handle and turned it walking into the room. The sight before her took her breath away. Robin stood in nothing but a towel. She gasped at his muscular torso, not that she had not seen it before. She gently licked her lips as she saw some droplets of water glisten down his back. She watched as his muscles moved in his arms as he pulled his trousers on then removed the towel. He buckled his belt and turned to face her. Marian came back to her senses.

'Oh sorry I should have knocked.' She stuttered and turned quickly to walk out out, but in turn walked sharply into the door, banging her head off the rim.

'Ahh.' She hissed holding her head in her hand and the flask in the other.

'You OK?' Robin laughed as he walked to her side.

'Yeah fine.' She moaned. 'Much said you would want this.' Marian added holding out her hand with the flask in it. She could not see Robin as she held her other hand over her throbbing head, covering her eyes. She was still to embarrassed to look Robin in the eye.

'Thanks.' Robin smiled taking the flask and drinking some of its contents.

He smiled at Marian, as he once again studied her. She was breath taking. Or well she would be if he could breathe. His eyes crawled up her body. Her perfect toned legs and stomach. Then they settled on her skinny arms. He frowned as he noticed a large angry bruise. He put the flask down on the table and walked over to her.

'Where did you get this?' Robin asked lifting her sleeve to examine the large bruise.

'Gisbourne kept a tight grip of me.' Marian stated looking at him for the first time. 'It matches these.' She added indicating to her wrist that had a thin cut going across them that was obviously from the metal holds.

'Why did you not tell me about them last night?' Robin asked.

'I had my mind on other things.' Marian smirked.

Robin looked her in the eyes and pulled her over to sit on one of the chairs. He walked into the bathroom and brought out some cleansing wipes. He sat in front of her and gently took her hand and began dabbing at the wounds.

'Why do they want me?' Marian whispered as she watched him work.

Robin sighed. She had to find out sometime.'They believe that you have a special type of blood.'

'Blood?' Marian repeated confused.

'There is a legend. That one person every five hundred years will be born with a rare type of blood. They have to be a certain numbered descendant of Mortez.' Robin explained.

'What do you mean numbered descendant?' Marian asked.

'Like the third daughter of a third daughter.' Robin said looking at her. 'Is that what you are?'

'My mother had two sisters. And she had two miscarriages before she had me.' Marian said sadly.

Robin nodded and stood and put the clothes on the table.

'But my blood... what will it do?'

'The legend says that the chosen ones blood will allow a vampire to walk in day light. Give light to the dark. ' Robin stated.

Marian sat in shock. She was just some small town girl who worked as a receptionist. She wasn't some chosen one with blood that could make creatures of the night walk in the day. She felt her throat dry. She needed a drink. Then she remembered the flask Much had given her for Robin. She clocked it on the top of the table and walked over to get it.

'I need a drink.' Marian said as she raised it to her lips.

Robin was walking to the bathroom when she spoke and he turned to his horror to find her raising the flask to her mouth.

'Marian no! Thats-' He shouted but he was too late.

Marian took a mouthful of the liquid. She frowned not knowing what the taste was. It was thin and watery, but thick and creamy. Then realisation hit her and she sprayed the liquid everywhere. She looked at the table in front of her, to find it covered in thick red blood.

'Marian are you OK?' Robin asked as he appeared by her side.

'Blood.' Was all she managed to say as she starred at Robin.

'No...breakfast.' Robin laughed.

'Human blood?' Marian asked in fear and horror.

'No. Unlike Gisbourne and Vaisey we do not drink human blood. It's pigs.' Robin stated taking the flask from her and putting it back down.

Marian smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin already had an arm around her waist.

He looked at her. She beautiful, perfect in every way. But she was human, and he could not have her. Marian leaned into kiss him, but he easily evaded the kiss and moved away.

'Robin?' Marian asked confused.

_Hurt her. Hurt her to save her. She can't be with you. You can't have her. Your revenge came at a price. You cannot give her anything. Let her go. Let her hate you and move on, but have a life. A husband, a family. Let her have what you cannot give her. Robin thought to himself. _

'What?' He turned to her.

Marian shivered under his stare. His eyes were like rocks. No emotions shown.

'Are you OK?' She asked worried.

'Yeah. I just didn't want to kiss you.' Robin said, his voice like ice.

'But last night?' Marian questioned the hurt beginning to show.

'Was last night. Tonight is different.' Robin shrugged.

'It meant nothing to you?' Marian asked as tears came to her eyes.

'I am a vampire Marian. How could it mean anything to me.' He laughed dryly. Though he prayed that she could not tell how fake it was.

Marian felt the tears roll freely down her cheeks, she ran from the room.

Robin sighed sadly and sat on the bed, his head in his hands as he listened to her run away down the corridor to the front of the mansion.

Marian ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She hated that man more than ever. How could he use her so badly. She had fallen for him. Fallen hard, and now he had destroyed her. If he weren't already dead then she swore she would have killed him herself. But if he didn't want her then that was fine. She would leave. Just as she had done before. With one last look at the corridor that would lead her to him, she left the Mansion once more, but this time her heart matched Robin's...dead.


	6. a perfect night to say goodbye

WTSS

**Hey thank you for all my reviews so far. I am very glad that you are liking the story.**

**Also there will be ideas from Queen of the Damned in this chapter. Also when the vampires "turn" it isn't like in Angel and Buffy, but more like Van Helsing where they're teeth just grow long. **

Robin lay in the chaise fiddling with his wooden tag. He and his sister had both had one when they were alive. It was the symbol you needed to be in their gang as kids. She was wearing it when he found her cold, white blood red body laying battered and bruised. She had been bitten and bled dry. He hated the vision he still had of her lying on the ground, dead and lifeless. She had been used and when she was of no further use, her blood being little left they had left her, like she was some slaughtered pig. He kept her tag in memory of her, and to let her know that no matter where she was, she was always part of his gang...his family.

'Robin.' Much said quietly and worriedly as he opened the door. 'She's gone again.'

Robin didn't move. He simply continued to stare at the ceiling and play with the tag. 'I know.' He whispered.

Much nodded and closed the door.

Marian sighed happily as she once again she entered her apartment. She threw herself onto the couch and closed her eyes. What was going on? Over the last two days she had been attacked twice by "vampires" and then bedded one of them and then the same day she had been dumped by him. _Well I suppose I better expect a visit from E.T at any moment. _Marian thought to herself. Pugsy her cat jumped up on the couch and meaowed.

'Hungry?' She asked allowed. Maybe after her latest astonishments she would find that her cat could actually talk. But it didn't.

Marian moaned and walked into the open kitchen where she filled her cats bowl with food. And then she went to bed.

'Robin.' Djaq whispered as she opened the door and poked her head around. She spotted him still laying on the chaise. She closed the door and walked over to him.

'Djaq. Its day light you should be asleep.' Robin said plainly.

'So should you.' She countered.

'I have things on my mind.' Robin sighed.

'So do I.' She countered again. Djaq walked over and threw his feet from the bottom of the chaise, making him sit up. 'What happened?'

'What do you mean?' Robin asked as he rubbed his eyes. He knew all to well what she was meaning.

'Marian was happy when she came back. Then she came in here to see you and then runs away.' Djaq stated.

'We had a bit of a disagreement.' Robin said.

'A bit.' Djaq laughed. 'Robin what _really _happened?'

Robin sighed. 'You know when I went to rescue her?' Djaq nodded. 'Well the sun came up so we had to hid in the old hunters hut. And well...one thing led to another...and we slept together.'

'WHAT!' Djaq bellowed standing from the chaise and looking at Robin. 'Robin how could you?'

'Look she tried to kiss me again last night, but I told her that it, that she meant nothing to me.' Robin said sadly.

The anger faded from Djaq as she saw the pain and hurt in her leaders eyes. She sighed sadly and sat back down putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Do you love her?

'Yeah Djaq. I think I do.' Robin whispered sadly.

'Then go for it.' Djaq encourages him smiling.

'Djaq I can't be with her I am a vampire.' Robin moaned.

'What's that got to do with it?' Djaq smiled.

'I have not got a heart.' Robin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What does that matter. Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean that you are not allowed to love. Love is a feeling and nothing to do with your heart. No matter what the poems and stories might suggest.' Djaq shrugged but then began to explain when she saw his "It's not that easy".. 'Look at me and Will. Neither of us have hearts, but we couldn't love each other more.' She blushed. She didn't normally talk about Will and hers relationship. And she thought that Robin would be the last person she would talk to about it.

'Yeah but that's different Djaq.' Robin exclaimed. 'Both of you are immortal you'll _both_ live forever. But what about me and Marian. Do I just watch her die?'

'Robin I do not know what you would do in that case. But you _do _have a heart. Even though it may not be beating does not mean it is not there. It is here.' Djaq said placing her hand on his heart. 'Just like where everyone else's is.'

Robin smiled. 'Thanks Djaq.'

'Any time.' She said standing and walking over to the door. She opened it then froze turning back to Robin before she walked out. 'Oh and Robin.' He looked at her. 'I have met mortal men. And trust me, you have more of a heart than anyone of them...Go and see her.' She smiled as she walked out and closed the door and went in search of Will's bed.

That night after Djaq's day lecture the gang were going out like they usually did every Saturday night. It was Saturday's that Gisbourne and Vaisey went on the prowl for mortals to feed them for the week. So the gang would go and save as many as they could, while having fun at the same time. Which Allan especially enjoyed.

'Ready to go mate?' Allan asked as Robin walked down the corridor.

'Yep lets head.' Robin smiled.

Soon they were all piled into cars and making their way into town.

Marian groaned as she sat in her flat on a Saturday night. In all truth she couldn't stop thinking about Robin. She had never had much luck in relationships. And here the one guy she could imagine spending the rest of her life with would be mistaken for her son in fifty years. She wanted to see him, just one more time. Even if it was just to say goodbye. Then she remembered. Once she had been talking to Allan in the kitchen. He had mentioned a club he and the gang went to every Saturday. What was it called again? The Viper, that was it. Well life's for living once. Well in her case. Marian thought as she walked into her bedroom and began getting ready to go out.

Robin and the gang sat in a dark booth at the back of the room, where curtain blocked people from seeing them. The darkness hid their entire bodies. No mortal would see them. But then. They were surrounded by vampires. He watched closely as people were dragged into the club. Vampires finding a drunken mortal who only wanted a good night but sealed their fun with their lives. Allan excused himself and went to dance with a blonde haired female vampire. He turned and looked at Djaq and Will who were sat in the back of the booth devouring each others faces. Little John had chosen not to come and remained at the mansion as he usually did. Much was sat next to Robin reading a paper, something that you would usually do at a night club. Robin sighed. This was going to be a _long _night.

Marian walked down the alley warily. The club was not like the others. Instead of being somewhere open in the main street to attract punters. It was hidden. Down a dark alley way. He watched as the two large iron doors opened allowing three more clubbers enter.

She froze when she swore one of them looked at her with glowing eyes. However, she put it down to her imagination and walked over to the door. She knocked on it hard, like the previous people had done. The door opened with a loud bang and creaking noise as the rusty iron scrapped along the cemented floor. Marian came face to face with a large big built muscled man. He looked her up and down, then smiled making Marian feel very uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around her tighter in a sense of security. The bouncer nodded his head and Marian walked in quickly wishing to get away from him.

Robin felt something inside. His stomach tossed and turned. His senses went wild. He could smell her...sense her. She was here. His eyes expertly scanned the ground of dancing vampires and human prey. Where was she.

Marian squeezed her body through the packed room. _She would never find Robin in this crowd_. She thought frustratingly to herself. She managed to manoeuvre herself to the bar, where she could see almost the entire room. She gazed around quickly, but she could not find Robin or anyone else from the gang. She shivered as she took in the setting of the club. It was not like any night club she had ever been to. It was dark. It seemed to be divided into two rooms, the other she could not see very clearly as it had black drapes separating it from the main room. However, through the slight opening in the drapes she could see a very drunk man who was unbelievably happy as three woman kissed over his naked chest. _What kind of place was this?_ Marian thought to herself.

'Can I get you a drink?' A husky voice came from behind her.

Marian turned sharply to be faced with a tall skinny blonde haired man. He was grinning at her like she was some trophy he wanted.

'No thank you. I am waiting for someone.' Marian smiled and turned back to the moving crowd.

'Who is he. Perhaps I can help you find him.'

'No one you would know.' Marian said not turning away from the crowd.

'Well then he must not be worthy of you.' The stranger said smiling as he placed a hand on Marian's shoulder, lightly pulling the black strap of her top down.

Marian looked out of the corner of her eye and her body tensed.

'Remove your hand.'

'It would not be fun if I did that.' The man smirked.

'I have to go.' Marian said making her way to the door. She wanted to see Robin, but this place gave her an uneasy feeling. She made her way to the door and her body flooded with relief as the cold night air kissed her face.

Robin had spotted Marian standing at the bar searching the crowd for him. His eyes darted to Allan on the dance floor and he prayed that she didn't see him. He watched as a man began to speak to her. But Robin knew that he was no man, he was a vampire. He watched with hawk eyes as he pulled her strap down. He felt the anger of the beast he hides rage through his body. How dare this man touch Marian. He simply thinks of her as prey. He couldn't even begin to realise what an amazing and wonderful person she was. He smirked when he saw Marian brush him off and get up to leave. But fear enveloped his body when he saw the man follow her. Robin rose from the booth and hastened through the crowd. He got outside the door and looked around the empty alley way. Marian was no where in sight.

Marian walked down the dark cold alley. She would just have to find Robin another way. But how? He was hardly the person you would meet everyday. She would miss him. His hair and how it looked messy and cute in the morning. His smirk that made her knees go weak. His eyes. His emerald eyes that she could stay trapped in for all time. She was harshly brought back from her thoughts as the man that had been harassing her at the bar landed on his feet in front of her. Marian jumped backwards and looked up at the black sky and then back at his smirking face. _Where had he come from? _She thought as fear shaked through her body.

'What are you doing here?' Marian asked walking back a little. She tried her hardest to keep her voice strong but she failed as her words faltered out her mouth.

'You left so soon.' He smiled as he reached his hand out towards her.

Marian flinched as she gazed with worrying eyes at his oncoming hand.

'I must say. Your neck, looks exquisite.' The stranger whispered as his fingers caressed it. 'So soft...so alive.' He said as he felt the pulse beat rapidly beneath his fingers.

'So not yours' Marian said sarcastically as she swiped his hand away.

In a moment Marian was thrown against the brick wall. She moaned as her back hit the hard stone and she gazed at the man that held her arms above her head pining her to the cold wet rock.

'Oh I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.' The man smirked leaning in close to her face. He leaned in close to her neck as Marian gulped. He could hear the sweet rushed beating of her heart and the throbbing of her pulse. He turned allowing his vampiric teeth to show as he reached in closer to Marian's neck.

Marian winced and closed her eyes as she waited. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she was sure she would not like it. Her eyes began to sting as she tried to close them more. Within an instant the weight of the man was taken off her and her arms were released and fell to her sides. She sighed relieved. It was only when she heard a fighting commotion she opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw none other than Robin punching the attacker in the face. Robin raised his arm once again and smacked the man in the face sending him flying through the air and smashing into box's and bins that lined the alley way walls. Marian stood and watched in awe. He stood and Robin starred at him. After a few moments the man realised he was beat and left. Robin watched until he was long gone from sight before turning to Marian.

'What are you thinking!?' Robin bellowed walking over to her waving his arms about.

'What?' Marian asked her voice shaking. She was still shocked and confused about the whole nights events.

'Coming here! Are you crazy? You could have been killed.' Robin yelled.

'You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do.' Marian snapped.

'Marian it is dangerous here. You should not come to these parts.' Robin sighed. Why couldn't she see that he was worried about her.

'Well now that I know you are here. I will do everything in my power to avoid this part of town from now on.' Marian bit.

Robin, even though he knew she did not mean those words. They broke him like a thousand stakes.

Marian merely looked at him. What was she thinking coming here looking for him. What did she honestly expect to happen. That he would say he loved her and whisk her back off to his mansion. Marian sighed disappointedly as she turned and walked away from Robin.

Robin watched sadly as she disappeared from sight. He could still hear her breathing and her shoes as she walked away. He could even hear as she let the tears fall and began to cry. Djaq was right. He would have to talk to her. Especially if she was willing to come to a vampire infested night club to see him.

Marian was just about to go and get ready for bed when there was a knock on the door.

'That'll be E.T' Marian said aloud sarcastically as she went to the open the door. But it was not the little alien she thought it would be.

'Robin.' Marian said a little more surprised then what she had meant. The cat hissed causing both Robin and Marian to look at it as it ran out the open window.

'Marian I think we have to talk.' Robin said standing in the door way.

'Very well talk.' Marian said stubbornly and walked back into the kitchen.

Robin went to walk forward but glanced around the door frame and sighed. 'I am sorry for the things I said to you in the mansion and outside the club tongiht.' He started as he leaned on the middle of the open door. But the barrier that was mortal rights to only be able to enter a mortals house once they have invited you in, would not allow him to go any further.

'You made your feelings perfectly clear.' Marian said banging the cats dish against the bin and throwing it back on the bunker. She refused to make eye contact with him, or even look in his direction.

'We need to talk' Robin said as he watched her.

Marian sighed. 'Fine. Come in and make yourself comfortable.' She said as she disappeared into another room.

Before Robin could catch himself after she invited him in, the barrier dissolved and he fell flat on his face on the floor with a thudding noise.

'Argh.' He moaned as he turned around and got up. He stood uncomfortably in her open living room and kitchen. He looked around at all the homey things. The very mortal things. Her kitchen was filled with human food, something he had not been familiar with in a long time. She had pictures. They were memories to her. Photographed to remember forever. But the memories he wanted to remember had to be printed in his head. They were two different sides of the mirror. She was the bright beautiful, shiny side. He was the dark broken and cracked side that would even deny him his reflection.

'Talk.'

Robin turned to find Marian standing in the Living room. He sighed. 'I did not mean to be so harsh with you. Its just you have to understand-' He began but Marian cut him off.

'That you were using me. You did not have to come and tell me that.' Marian said sharply.

'No Marian that is not it.' He sighed in frustration. How could he make her see. 'We cannot be together because-'

'Let me guess your a vampire.' Marian said theatrically.

'Yes.' Robin smiled thinking she was being sincere.

'Honestly Robin, do you honestly think that I believe for one moment that you are a vampire?' Marian asked as she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a rather large serving.

'I thought you believed me.' Robin asked confused.

'What that you are an immortal creature that will never die?' Marian laughed.

'If I am not a vampire then why was I drinking pigs blood?' Robin asked trying to prove his damned fate.

'Because you are crazy.' Marian bit as she walked to stand in front of him at the couch.

'Then why would I have burned so badly in the sun to where I was bleeding and frying only to heal then less than twenty four hours later with no medical attention.' Robin asked waving his arms about.

'Because you are one of those freaky people that have those scary abilities to heal very fast.' Marian blurted.

'Like a vampire?' Robin asked raising his eyebrows and folding his arms.

Marian glared at him. 'No. Like freaky people.' She said as she took another swig of her wine and sat down on the couch.

'Marian.' Robin said gently as he sat down next to her and took the wine glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table. Marian felt her throat tighten as his hand gently held hers. Robin softly took her two fingers in his hand and led them to his neck. He pressed her fingers down firmly on his skin and watched her as he cupped her hand with his own, holding it in place.

Marian knew what he was doing. He was showing her his pulse. Or well no pulse. Which only worried her more when she found none. She closed her eyes sharply as tears began to sting at them. Deep down she had known he was telling the truth. But the thought that if she some how didn't believe it, then they could be together. Nothing was stopping them. But now the biggest enemy was ripping them apart from each other...death.

'You see.' Robin whispered. 'I cannot give you what you want.'

'And what do I want?' Marian sobbed as tears poured down her cheeks.

'You want a family and a life Marian. Something I cannot provide.' Robin said sadly. It was killing him having to admit it, as every time he did, he felt apart of him die again.

'But I don't-' Marian started but Robin cut her off.

'But you will someday. And I don't want to be the person to take that away from you.' Robin replied.

'Can you do me one favour Robin?' Marian whispered sniffing.

'Anything.'

'Can we do something tonight? Just to spend one last night in each others company?' Marian asked.

Robin smiled and nodded. 'Of course.'

Marian smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. If this was to be their last night together, she certainly wasn't going to spend it crying.

'Well where do you want to go.' Marina laughed.

Robin smiled and took her hand. ' I have an idea.'

He walked her over to the two glass doors that led to her small balcony and opened them. They stepped out and Marian smiled as the cool night air blew her hair away from her face.

'Do you trust me?' Robin asked looking into her eyes.

'Yes.' Marian whispered.

Robin wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her back and pulled her close to his body. Marian lay her hands on his torso. She closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest. She felt her hair blow quicker away from her face and the wind become icier. She opened her eyes frowning when she realised that she was no longer on her balcony but in the air above the city. She jumped in fright and Robin tightened his grip on her as her hands dug into his chest tightly.

'Trust me.' Robin whispered.

Marian looked up into his eyes and felt as though she was about to fall to the ground as he smiled. She looked below her and the sight to her breath away. The city was alive with lights. She could hear the cars driving and the sound of an odd horn. Other than that, everything was quiet. She gazed into his eyes as they passed over the city. This was so magical. It was sad to know that it was the last time she would be like this with him. She closed her eyes again and lay her head back on his chest. Wishing with all she had that she would suddenly hear a faint heart beat from his chest. The feeling was over to soon as her feet touch ground once more. Marian opened her eyes and let go of Robin's chest. She began rocking back and forth uncontrollably as she realised what she thought was ground, was actually a carriage on an old Ferris wheel. She gasped and waved her arms when she saw that she was miles from the ground in the top carriage. Robin grabbed her and steadied her sitting her down in the seat before she fell to her death.

Marian breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around and realised that she was at the old shows. They were always there but I had been about six years ago as they were not bringing in enough money. She smiled as Robin sat down next to her.

'Lovely view.' Robin said breaking the silence.

'Yeah.' Marian smiled looking out on the sight before her. 'Robin can I ask you some things about being a vampire?' Marian asked shyly.

'Of course.' Robin smiled.

'Is it like what they say. You know the stories?'

'Well. In terms of blood to survive, and that we are very sexy creatures, yes.' Robin smirked, and Marian laughed. 'However, we do not turn into bats nor do we sleep in a coffin.' Robin answered.

'Do you like it?' Marian asked.

Robin shrugged. 'It has its good points.' He looked over at Marian. 'And its bad points.'

'What do you miss?' Marian whispered.

'Lots of things. Living forever sounds great to some people. But even forever gets boring...It makes you miss your life, your family...your heart.' Robin said.

'Tell me about your family.' Marian asked curiously leaning her head on her hand.

Robin sighed. It had been such a long time since he has spoken about his family. He wondered if he would even remember anything. 'Well. My father was a good man. He worked hard he brought money in. He was at court most of the time, seeing as he was a Lord. My mother was always run off her feet with me and my little sister. We would constantly muck about and play pranks, causing my mother to go mad and have to chase us around all day.' Robin laughed as tears welled in his eyes as the memories came back to him.

'My father lives miles away now. I don't really get to see him much... We don't always get on.' Marian admitted sadly.

'What about you mother?' Robin asked.

'She had two miscarriages, and then she died giving birth to me. My father says I look like her. I think that's why he finds it hard to be around me. Like I took her from him or something.'

'Then your fathers crazy. He should be glad that he has you.' Robin stated quietly.

'What about relationships?' Marian asked returning back to her questioning.

'Well...Unless their a vampire its hard. Also you can never really settle down. You will eventually get bored or break up with the person your with.' Robin stated. 'What about?' He asked turning the question on Marian.

Marian look down sadly at her hands. 'I've never had much luck with men. All my last boyfriends have been quiet nasty to me.' Marian said.

'Like what?' Robin asked curiosity and anger taking over.

'Well all of them said that I was fat and had to lose weight. Others said that I was not pretty enough...One of them...well he was the worst. He punched me and threw me down the stairs in his house.' Marian said her voice and hands shaking.

Robin felt anger curse through his body. How dare any man speak to her this way. And he swore he was going to hunt down the man that hit her and bleed him dry. No one touched his Marian. No one told her she wasn't pretty or fat. She was gorgeous. And he would never want her to loose weight.

'What was your sister like?' Marian asked.

Robin looked up at her. His sister was still a sore subject, even Much would not ask Robin about her. But with Marian, he felt like he could tell her anything and she would not judge him. 'Well. She was head strong and smart. We would run around and play games and climb tree's and she would tear all her dresses making mother go mad.' Robin laughed fondly at the memory.

'I've often wished that I had other siblings. That my mother had not miscarried.' Marian thought out loud sadly.

'Come on. I want to show you something.' Robin said standing and holding his hand out for her.

Marian looked at him suspiciously before smiling and taking his hand and being pulled to her feet and right into his chest. She managed to get her balance, but it was too late for her heart as it was lost in his eyes. They gazed at each other. Both knowing what they wanted to do. But both knowing it was the one thing that they mustn't.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and leaped from the cart. Marian screamed as they speeded, falling to the ground. Robin laughed as at the last moment he stopped and raised again. Marian smiled and hit him for scarring her, which only made him laugh more. Marian watched as they flew away from the city and across empty fields. They passed forests and streams, small villages and lakes until once more Marian felt the ground beneath her feet. She looked around her surroundings, but had no idea where he had taken her this time. Robin took her hand and beckoned her to follow him, which she did.

'Read this.' He said stopping at a large stone and nodding to it with his head.

Marian frowned and let go of Robin's hand as she walked forward and kneeled in front of the stone. It was hard to read. The words haven been scraped into it instead of printed. Moss and dirt had claimed it, but Marian simply picked and wiped it away. She frowned as she began to see the lettering become clearer. She gasped as she saw the name Robin messily carved into the stone. She began to scratch and pull at the dirt, leaves and moss quicker desperately trying to uncover the rest. She soon had it cleared.

_Robin Locksley._

_His body was never found._

_But he was a good friend and son, and a sad loss._

Marian turned to look at Robin who remained stood behind her. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at the man she loved, knowing he was the one man she could never have.

'This is mine.' Robin whispered. Marian stood. 'They never found my body because it lived in that day. My heart stopped but, this corpse shell still carried on.' Robin said.

'What happened?' Marian whispered.

'They thought that my little sister was the chosen one that would give them the power to walk in the light...They came in the dead of night and tried to take her. My father tried t stop them, so they slaughtered him...Then my mother tried to defend her. But she was no match for them, they broke her like a twig and bled her dry...Then it was my turn. They broke down the door. I stood in front of my sister to protect her. But I was a mere toy in their way. They beat me black and blue. Broke a part of my spine, legs and arm...I could hear her screaming as they carried her away and left me for dead...The next thing I knew. Richard was there asking if I wanted to avenge my family. I said yes and he turned me.' Robin explained. His eyes glistening over with a waterfall of tears. 'When I awoke, we went outside and my sister lay there. White, like a ghost. They had sucked every last piece of blood from her. But she was not the chosen one.' Robin said.

Marian walked slowly to him and put a comforting arm on his chest. 'I am sorry.' She whispered.

'Its not your fault.' Robin said.

Marian smiled she was about to speak again when she felt something wrap aroud her leg. She looked down and her eyes widened as she saw a snake crawl up her leg.

'Ahhhh!!' Marian screamed hoping backwards on one leg.

Robin turned around at the shriek that echoed through his ears. He had to use all self control to stop himself from laughing at Marian who hopelessly hopped around on one foot.

'Its just a common grass snake. He won't bite...much.' Robin said walking towards the frantic Marian. He held her arm as he leant down and grabbed the grass snake off her leg and threw it away in the distance.

'Oh thank god.' Marian sighed as she put a hand to her heart. She walked backward as she tried to get her breath. 'Ahh!' She screeched yet again.

Robin turned once more to see what had caused her to scream, only to find her gone.

'Marian?' He asked into the open air.

'Who leaves a whole in the middle of nowhere!?' Came the agitated reply.

Robin frowned and walked forward following her voice. He burst out laughing when he saw Marian laying on her back in a large deeply dug up hole.

'Come here.' Robin laughed bending down and reaching out for her.

Marian got up and took his hand where he weightlessly lifted her out of the hole and onto the ground.

Marian laughed as she brushed dirt from her clothes. She then looked up to Robin who was starring in shock at the large hole.

'Robin?' Marian asked walking up to stand beside him.

'Come on, we better get you home.' Robin said quickly walking her away abruptly from the hole.

It had been the words Marian had dreaded to hear all night. It was time to go home and say good bye. To walk away from each other and never look back. But how could she do that. How could she just forget the one man she loved more than anything. She really didn't think she could say goodbye. It broke her heart to think that this may be the last time she may ever see him again. She may never get to touch him, or see his smile or get lost in his eyes. She may never hear his laugh or feel safe in his presence. And that was a world that Marian did not want to be in. A world without Robin, was not a world to live in...it was a hell.

They landed lightly on her balcony. It had been five hours since he had flown her from this apartment and into a world of heaven and delight. Where there was no problems, no worries. Somewhere where it seemed like they could be together forever. But they were back now, and the harsh reality set back into them. Killing their spirits. They remained in each others arms on the balcony. Neither one wanting to let the other go. Wanting to feel the other and hold them for as long as time would allow them.

'Come lets make sure your settled for the day.' Robin laughed.

Marian smiled as he pulled away and she walked into the main living room.

'Well well. The lover's return.' Came a dark deep voice from the corner of the room.

Marian and Robin shot their heads over to the voice and Robin tensed when he saw none other than Gisbourne sitting on the stool in the corner.

'Get out of here Gisbourne.' Robin spat standing protectively in font of Marian.

'Oh don't worry Locksley. I am not here for her.' Gisbourne smirked as he stood from the dark. 'I am here to finish you.' He shouted as he threw a stake, heading straight for Robin's heart.

'No!' Marian called as she pushing Robin out of the way.

Robin fell to the floor and turned in shock. He had seen it happening but he was to late to stop it. He turned t Gisbourne rage controlling his body as he snapped one of Marian wooden table legs in half and throwing the sharpest splinter at Gisbourne. However, Gisbourne saw the attack coming and blocked enough to save his heart, as the stake pierced his skin and embedded itself in his shoulder. Gisbourne groaned in pain as he leapt out of the window and into the dead of night.

Robin hurried to Marian side who lay on the floor, eyes closed, her top covered in red liquid as the wooden stake protruded out of her heart.


	7. together foreverright?

WTSS

Robin lifted her head into his arms, and supported it as she herself did not have the strength to. Her face white as snow as she lay numb. Tears stung his eyes. He had promised to protect her, that's why he was leaving, that's why they couldn't be together, so she would be safe . And now she was dying.

'Marian.' Robin whispered as tears glided down his cheeks. The room remained silent as she did not answer.

'Look. I can hear your heart beat... as faint as it may be... So stop being so damn lazy and say something.' Robin sobbed.

He gently removed the hair that hung over her face. She was so beautiful. So young, so free. She had so much to give to this world. He would kill Gisbourne for this. He had hurt Marian, his Marian. She lay dying in his arms. He was losing her.

'Robin.' Marian mumbled weakly not opening her eyes.

She was weak. Her body felt weightless. She could feel nothing. No arms, legs. Just the pulsating pain in her chest as the blood drained from her body. She wanted so much to lift her hand to his face and feel his skin, but she did not have the strength. She knew that the life was leaving her, and she was glad that her last night in this world was spent so amazingly with Robin, and that now she was going to die in his arms.

Robin gripped her tightly as he wept. 'Marian you can't go. Everyone I love leaves me. You can't leave me. I need you to be here.' Robin pleaded, but he knew there was no use. She was going to die. 'I love you.' He whispered into her ear.

Gisbourne took everyone from him. He killed all the people he loved. His mother, his father...his sister. Now he was taking Marian. The one person he loved more than anything. The one person he had let see inside his dark hollow shell...The one person that loved him back.

Marian would have smiled if she could have. He had said he loved her. And even though she would soon be gone. She was glad that those may be the last words she would ever hear. She loved him more than anything. Its the irony in life isn't it. To search forever for your one true love only to find them when it was to late. When there was no time left.

Robin held her as he starred at her deathly face. He was losing her. But he didn't have to. She could be with him forever. They could be together for eternity. But could he do it? Could he be the one to end her beautiful life and turn her into a monster of the night? She would be dead either way. But in one form she would be in a cold dark grave alone forever. And in the other, she would be with him. In his bed, in his arms...in his heart. He could feel her heart slow. He had a choice to make, and he had to make it now. Her heart slowed to a deathly beat, where you could no longer count it. Her breath faded until no mortal could tell it existed. He couldn't lose her. He loved her. He leaned her head back a little exposing more of her open neck. Robin stared at it. Would she hate him for doing this? Was he right to do this? He had to do this. Slowly he moved his head forward allowing his vampiric teeth to show. He pulled the stake from her quickly and held her tightly by the back of her neck as his teeth gently pierced her skin. He heard her gasp, but continued. He lightly took some blood, making sure not to take to much. She had lost a large amount already. He pulled back after a few moments and gazed at the red bite mark that now claimed her neck. She was still pale and her breathing had ended. Robin raised his hand to his mouth and bit down harshly on his wrist.

'Marian.' He whispered as he pulled her up and moved her head over to his wrist placing her lips against it. Fear shuddered through him when she did not respond. Was she dead? Had he been to late? Had he lost her? But then she reacted and he moaned as she began to drink.

Marian's eyes shot open as she held Robin's wrist tightly to her mouth as the warm delicious liquid entered her mouth. Opening feelings and emotions within herself that she never knew existed. She took it thirstily almost devouring his wrist as she claimed the blood.

Robin moaned happily as he felt the pleasure curse through his body as Marian feasted on him hungrily. 'Marian enough.' Robin said throwing her from his wrist. 'You cannot have to much or you will become addicted to human blood.' Robin stated. He had to refrain her from taking any more, or else she would become lost it.

Marian looked at him. She was different. She felt strong independent, alive. She looked at Robin and smiled.

'How do you feel?' Robin asked as he watched her curiously. He had never done this before, he was unsure of what to expect.

'Amazing.' Marian smiled as she looked down over her body. Nothing had changed physically. But the power she felt within herself, was unbelievable.

'Come on. We have to get back to the mansion before sun rise.' Robin stated nodding at the window. In truth he was worried. He could see Marian's thirst for her new life. He could see her curiosity in her new form. He had to get her back to the mansion. He could keep and eye on her better there. He could control her if she got out of hand. Also he had to keep her from feasting on human blood. Which would not be an easy thing to do.

Robin and Marian walked back to the club, where he had left his car. Robin noticed that the others cars were gone, meaning that they were back at the mansion. Marian walked along slightly behind him. She was still entranced by her transformation. She continued to look at her chest where there should have been a large open wound that claimed her life. But there was nothing. Not even a slight scar.

'Marian.' Robin said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Marian looked up to see him standing next to a dark green porche holding the passenger door open for her. She smirked and walked seductively over to him playing with her hair.

The club doors were thrown open as two men laughing fell out them. Marian turned to look at them and smirked when she noticed that one of the men was the man that harassed her at the club earlier. She turned away from Robin and began walking over to him.

Robin frowned as she began to walk away. He followed her path and noticed the man. He sighed. This wasn't good. He watched as Marian made her way over to him, and prayed that she did nothing stupid.

Marian reached the two laughing men. They both turned to look at her. The one that had harassed her smirked realising who she was. The other merely smiled at his friend and walked off. Marian put her arm on the man's shoulder and began walking around him slowly and seductively. The man smirked as he followed her swaying body with his head.

Robin watched enviously as he leaned on the open car door. What was she doing?

'Well well looks who came back.' The man smirked.

Marian stood back in front of him and smirked as she looked up through her eye lashes. She grabbed his shirt tightly and threw him back against the wall as she held on tighter. The man starred at her in shock.

'Not so smart now are you.' Marian smirked at his shocked expression.

'Marian.' Robin said quietly as he appeared next to her and put a hand on the arm that was outstretched due to her holding the man against the wall. 'Let him go.'

Marian turned and looked at him. She wanted nothing more than to show this creep who he had messed with. But the pleading and begging in Robin's eyes told her to do different. Marian sighed and released the man who looked at them both shocked before running away.

'Come on.' Robin said taking her hand and walking her over to the car.

He closed her door and hopped into the driver seat, starting the car and making his way to the mansion.

'What were you thinking?' Robin asked as he drove.

'I just wanted to show him.' Marian shrugged.

'What? That you were a vampire?' Robin snapped.

'No, that he better not mess with me again.'

'No Marian. You were showing him your strength and you cannot do that.' Robin shouted as he sped the car up.

'Why not! Why can I not show him what I can do?!' Marian asked also shouting.

'Because he cannot do what you can do!'

'What?' Marian asked confused.

'Nothing.' Robin sighed.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

How could she be so stupid, to go and openly show her strength like that in public. Anyone could have seen her. Did she want to be hunted. Like the animals they were. He knew what it was like to be hunted down. Tracked like a beast. People shooting guns at you. Hearing them calling you names like beast, monster animal. Blaming and accusing you for killing young children. When you had nothing to do with it. They finally pulled up outside the mansion. Robin got out and walked around to her side of the car where he helped her out and walked into the mansion holding onto her arm like she was some prisoner.

'Robin where have you been?' Much asked as he saw Robin practically drag Marian into the mansion. It was then that he saw it. The large bite mark that graced Marian's neck.

'Oh no. Gisbourne.' Much said starring at Marian in shock.

'No. ME.' Was all Robin said as he marched Marian down the hall and into his room.

'You want me alone in your room so quickly again Robin.' Marian smirked.

'Sit down.' Robin ordered as he locked the door. 'Your attitude tonight was disgraceful and clumsy.' He snapped turning to her.

'Oh here we go again.' Marian sighed as she turned her her legs and sat up on the bed.

'Marian it is not again.' Robin stressed losing his patience.

'Why give these powers and abilities if you will not let me use them?' Marian shouted.

'Because they are not something you should use off hand. Not to mention in the middle of public places. Someone could have seen you tonight.'

'And what if they did. Would it be so bad!?' Marian said standing.

'Yes!' Robin screamed. 'Do you want us to be hunted Marian. Because that's what happens. They come after us.' Robin said.

Marian stood quietly. She had never thought about that. That people in society would turn violent against vampires. She had realised her mistake. But the power was just so tempting and so hard to keep inside.

'And then you attack that vampire.' Robin stated annoyed.

'Hey! He attacked me first if you remember.' Marian snapped.

'But I dealt with him then.' Robin sighed. 'You cannot attack other vampires so freely.'

'And why not.' Marian bit.

'Because your stronger than them!' Robin moaned.

'Stronger?' Marian asked frowning. 'How?'

Robin sighed and sat down. 'You took my blood that's why.

'What do you mean.' Marian asked coming closer to him.

'I am a lot older than most vampires. I am considered an ancient. I am stronger than other vampires. Therefore when you took some of my blood, that strength was passed onto you.' Robin explained.

'Then why worry. I would have been fine in that fight then.' Marian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'That's not the point.' Robin said looking at her. 'Do you know how many vampires would come here trying to fight us. To kill us, so they could drink our blood and claim our strength.' Robin said.

'No. I never thought about that. Robin I am so sorry.' Marian said.

'You will learn. You cannot show that you are a vampire at all. You must appear human to the world.' Robin said.

'Already telling me what I can and cannot do.' Marian moaned.

'For your protection.'Robin argued.

'Already you have me back inside your prison.' Marian yelled.

'I thought you wanted to be in my bedroom.' Robin argued sarcastically.

'Maybe I've had a change of _heart.' _Marian replied.

Robin sighed and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Robin stood leaning against his room door. What had he done? He had taken his beautiful angel and turned her into a monster. He had condemned her to this life. A life or running and hiding. A life of lying. All because he was too selfish to lose her. Perhaps he should have let her go.

'Robin. Is she all right?' Much asked as Robin walked into the kitchen.

'In truth. I do not know.' Robin said sadly as he looked at the gang.

'What happened?' Djaq asked concerned.

'I went to talk to her. Gisbourne showed up. He threw a stake at me, but Marian pushed me out of the way. It embedded itself in her heart.' Robin stated his eyes going cold.

'So you turned her?' Will asked sitting next to Djaq.

'Yeah. Although now I think it may have been the wrong choice.' Robin answered sadly.

'It will be OK Robin. She's just be through an life changing ordeal. She just needs some time to herself.' Djaq smiled.

'Yeah. I hope your right.' Robin nodded. But then he remembered something else that had happened that night. 'I took Marian to my grave. But there was something wrong.'

'What do you mean?' Little John spoke for the first time.

'Amelia's grave...it was empty.' Robin said as every face in the room stared at him in shock.


	8. i'll be your mirror

WTSS

Thank you to all my reviewers and your great ideas. Always welcome. X x x

'Djaq could you watch Marian for me? While me and Much go back to her apartment.' Robin asked.

'Of course.' Djaq smiled.

'Much come with me.' Robin said as he began making his way to the car. Much followed as he had always done.

Marian had slept in Robin's room during the day, whilst Robin had slept in one of the spare rooms deciding to give her some time. He was so confused about the whole situation. Marian was perfect for him. He knew she would be like this when he first turned her. Every vampire was like this when they were first turned. But he just didn't think it would be so hard for him to see.

'Where are we going Master?' Much asked.

'We are going to Marians to get some things. And how many times have I told you not to call me master.' Robin laughed.

'Old habits.' Much smiled.

'Yea...old habits.' Robin repeated, being sent back into the _**old**_ times.

Marian paced up and down Robin's room furious. How dare he just lock her up in a room like she was some animal. But thats what she was now, wasn't it. She thought she would be happy being able to be with Robin forever. But things in her body were changing. She was having different feelings and emotions. She still loved Robin, but she wanted to express and explore those feelings and he wouldn't let her. He kept her grounded like some naughty child. Suddenly the door opened. Marian turned quickly expecting it to be Robin and getting ready to yell at him, but it wasn't. Instead it was the small tan skinned woman.

'Hey.' The woman said closing the door once more. 'I'm Djaq.'

'Marain.' Marian said standing in the room playing with her hands, these people were still strangers to her. And being alone with them, she really didn't know what to do.

'Are you feeling better?' Djaq asked sitting a silver flask on the table and looking at Marian.

'I have never felt better.' Marian smiled as she glared at the flask. She knew what it contained.

'Robin has gone to get some things.' Djaq stated not knowing what to do or say as she shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

'What!.' Marian yelled in shock. 'He's just gone and left me!?'

So now he abandones me with his friends. Marian thought angrily to herself.

'No, no. He'll be back soon.' Djaq reasurred her. 'Why don't you try and drink something.' Djaq changed the subject once again lifting the flask from the table and walking towards Marian.

Marian took the flask from Djaq's hand. Djaq smiled and turned to walk away. She opened the door and began to exit the room when Marian's voice stopped her.

'Djaq. Tell me how you do it.' Marian asked placing the flask down on the table.

'Do what?' Djaq asked turning to face Marian.

'You are going out with the tall boy are you not?' Marian asked.

'Yes.' Djaq blushed.

'How do you two be with each each other in this house?' Marian sighed frustrated indicating to the house with her arms.

'How do you mean?' Djaq asked confused closing the door. She sensed this was going to be a long conversation.

'Well. Me and Robin have only been here together for one night and already we have had a fight. But you and..' Marian stopped trying to remember the boys name.

'Will.' Djaq offered.

'Yea. Will. Well you two seem to be fine with living together.'

'Because we love each other.' Djaq shrugged.

'I thought I loved Robin.' Marian said sadly as she sat down.

'No I didn't mean it like that.' Djaq said coming and sitting next to her. 'Robin is mad about you and I know you feel the same way. But its just well...Robin has never turned anyone before. So he's wondering if he did the right thing. Also he has never loved another woman besides his sister before. So he's scared that he may lose you too.' Djaq explained. 'In a way this is all new to him to.'

Marian smiled. 'So you think it will work out? Because right now all I want to do is run.' Marian confessed.

'I don't think Robin's going to give up anytime soon. You just have to stay and work for it.' Djaq smirked.

'I just don't know if I have the strength to fit for this.' Marian sighed.

'Marian. You are stronger now than you have ever been. And not because you are a vampire. But because you are in love.' Djaq smiled placing a reassuring hand on Marian's back.

'Thanks.' Marian smiled.

'Anytime.' Djaq said as she once more got up and left the room. 'The door...it won't be locked. Its your decision if you want to stay and fight for him.' Djaq said as she looked back at Marian and then left her to her thoughts.

Robin looked through the many items that decorated Marian's apartment as Much moaned about the mess that the fight between him and Gisbourne had caused.

'What will we take?' Much asked looking around the many objects that persoanlised the room.

'Go into her bedroom and get her some clothes.' Robin intructed as he gazed at a photo on the wall.

Much shrugged and walked through a door he could only assume was the bedroom.

Robin picked up the photograph. It was one of Marian as a little girl with her father. They were sitting in what seemed to be a park, and both were smiling. Robin remembered his own family. But he had no photo to remember them by, just a memory. He sighed and put it in the box he carried. He gathered a few more photo's, ones from when Marian was older. He had one of her graduating University. He smiled. University. That was something he would never do. His phone rang breaking him from his thoughts as he answered it.

'Hey...Oh Hi Djaq. Really? OK. Right we will be home a.s.a.p.' Robin said as he hung up.

'Much!' He called through the apartment.

'Yeah.' Much said as he appeared in the hall way with a bag of clothes.

'That was Djaq. She said Marian was a little mad when she found out that I had gone. We better get back.' Robin stated.

'Good idea. The sun will be up soon.' Much stated looking out the window.

Before Robin left his eyes fell upon the dark red stain on the cream carpet. That had been where she lay bleeding. Where he had turned her. It was strange to think that she may be dead right now. Well she was dead technically, but that he may never get to see her again. Where now. He was on his way home to her.

Marian was still sat in Robin's room. She had not left. But instead had been pacing his room once more thinking. She didn't want to leave Robin. She loved him. More than anything. This was right. Being here was right. The bedroom door opened again. She turned smiling believing that it was Djaq coming back to check on her. But instead she found Robin. The smile faded as she looked to the floor then back up into his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. But she was not sure if he was still in a mood with her.

'Marian.' Robin said softly as he put the box down and looked her in the eye.

She saw it. There in his eyes. Worry, fear and regret. She knew instantly that he had been thinking the same thing. Marian smiled as she ran forward and into his arms. Robin embraced her smiling thankful that everything was OK. He had been so worried, thinking that he had lost the Marian he knew. The Marian he loved. But she was here. In his arms.

'Robin I am so sorry.' Marian whispered into his neck.

'Its fine. I am sorry to.' Robin said as they pulled apart.

'Where have you been?' Marian asked smiling.

'I went to your apartment to get you some things.' Robin replied as he picked up the box and walked over to the bed where they both sat down.

'Things?' Marian asked peering into the box.

'Yeah. Just things for you to remember your old life by.' Robin stated as she pulled things from the box.

Marian smiled as she looked through the things. He had brought some of her jewellry back. Some CD's and DVD's.

'Robin you didn't need to do this.' Marian smiled looking at him.

'AND.' Robin said standing and walking out of the room.

Marian frowned.

'I brought this.' Robin smiled walking back into the room with Pugsy. Marian's cat.

'Pugsy!.' Marian laughed as Robin plopped him down on the bed, where he curled up and went to sleep as Marian stroked him.

'Lazy cat.' Marian laughed. Robin smiled.

Marian went back to searching the contents of the box, when she began pulling out the photo's.

'Oh Robin.' Marian smiled looking at the photo of her father. 'Robin thank you. So much.' She said placing a hand on his.

'I brought these photo's back for another reason.' He stated.

'What?' Marian asked confused.

'So you will be able to look at them and remember what you look like.'

Marian looked at him puzzled.

'I cannot remember what I look like.' Robin admitted sadly looking away.

Marain looked at him sadly. She could not imagine what it must be like not to know what you even look like. He had lived years as a shadow to himself. Marian put the things back in the box and pushed it to the other side of the bed. She moved closer to Robin taking his hands in hers making him look at her.

'Well.' Marian smiled. 'To begin with. You have short brown hair.' Marian laughed as she ruffled his brown hair.

Robin laughed.

'Then...You have amazing emerald eyes.' Marian continued as her hand slid from his hair and caressed the side of his eyes.

Robin gazed intently into her own as he listened to every word.

'That leads to your soft cheeks.' Marian said softly as her hand once more fell and massaged his cheeks with her thumb. 'You have a strong chin.' Marian laughed quietly as she brought her hand softly down to his chin. 'And you have soft, sweet, smooth, delicate lips.' Marian whispered the last word as she gazed longingly at his lips. Robin moved slowly forward and caught her own lips in a soft gentle kiss. He cupped the back of her head as his lips and tongue massaged her own. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently lay her back on the bed, almost crushing the cat making it hiss and run fast from the bed.


	9. Practising to be a vampire

EWTSS 9

**Hey. I am thinking about moving this story into a higher rating as there have been some requests for it to become more "dark" shall we say. I am sorry for any trouble caused. This chapter is fine though, ti will be the following ones that are more detailed and explicit. Thanks to all my reviewers so far.**

Robin awoke with Marian sleeping quietly in front of him. Her back laying against his chest. Robin smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder and then down across the top of her back. Marian smiled and squirmed as she soft ticklish kisses woke her from her slumber.

'Morning.' Marian mumbled happily.

'Night you mean.' Robin chuckled.

'Yea sorry. Guess I'm still in human time.' Marian laughed. 'What are you going to be doing today...night.' Marian corrected herself as she turned in his arms to face him.

'Hmm. I think I'll show my amazing girlfriend a few things.'

Marian raised her eyebrows.

'No not that.' Robin laughed. 'I'll show you how to use your new skills. Your hearing, your eyes ect.' Robin explained.

'Come on then.' Marian said as she got excited and ran to go jump in the shower.

Robin moaned and threw his head back on the bed. 'Did I forget to mention that first I would rather spend sometime in bed.' Robin called out loud.

'Move your butt.' Marian shouted as the shower water turned on. 'Or I'll just have to shower alone.'

Robin shot his head up and jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbed Marian and jumped in the shower with her squealing.

Robin and Marian stood in the large garden that surrounded the back of the Mansion. She smiled as she did what Robin instructed her to do and closed her eyes. They were working on using her hearing, and Robin was going to try and approach her, but her job was to be able to tone her listening down to hearing only one noise. Him. She stood with her eyes closed and tried to hear him. She could hear the wind blowing the tree's branches as they battled against each other. She could hear the wolves howl from the woods that covered on the outside of the Mansion. She could hear noise coming from the gang within the Mansion walls. She could even hear the moth that flew near her face. But she could not hear him. She could not hear his steps or hear his movements. Nor could she tell that he was closer than she thought.

Robin smirked as he stood closely behind her. He watched as he hair blew back softly from her back and neck out to the air almost touching his chest. She had not found him yet. He had walked all the way around the garden and then to stand right behind her, but she was still to find him. He looked at her slim neck. How soft and tender her skin looked. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he knew that would give away his status. He smiled smugly when he heard her sigh in frustration as she continued to try and sense him. He could not stand it any longer. Her bare neck was playing to be kissed. Robin reached forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck fiercly. Marian jumped in his arms, but then relaxed and laughed when she felt his lips on her neck.

'How did you do that?' Marian sighed contently as she basked in the pleasure of his lips. 'I didn't even hear you.'

'You'll get better. In time.' Robin mumbled in between kisses.

Marian moaned and reached her hand up behind her and lay in on the back of his neck, pulling him down harder on her neck.

Robin groaned as he happily feasted on her neck with hungry kisses. Marain turned in his arms and kissed him harshly on the lips. Robin kissed her back powerfuly as he backed her up to one of the trees that covered the garden. Marian moaned into the kiss as her back harshly hit the tree. She wrapped her legs around Robin's waist as he lifted her from the ground. They continued their violent attack on each others mouths. Robin's hands ran up and down Marian's hips and waist as he massaged them with his thumbs. Marian put her hands down the collar of his loose shirt and rubbed and scratched at his back. Robin slid his hands up Marian's top as he cupped her breasts. Marian moaned breaking the kiss, but just for a moment before bashing their lips together once more.

'Oi Rob.'

Robin groaned as he broke his lips from Marian's and threw his head down.

'What Allan.' He snapped looking up.

'Oh sorry. Did I interupt some vampire love making.' Allan smirked.

'Allan.' Robin warned.

'Oh right yeah. Djaq wants to talk to you.' Allan stated before walking away whistling to himself.

Robin turned and looked back at Marian. 'Until morning.' He winked.

Marian laughed as she took his hand and they walked back into the Mansion.

'Robin. I need to talk to you...in private.' Djaq said as she looked from Marian to Djaq.

'I'll go see if Much needs a hand.' Marian smiled kissing Robin once before heading off to the kitchen.

'What did you want to talk about?' Robin asked although he already had a feeling that he knew what it was.

Djaq walked behind him and opened her and Will's bedroom door. Robin followed her in and closed the door. Robin looked to the bed, where it was messy and unmade and the coveres were laying on the floor.

'You and Will have some hanky panky last night?' Robin smirked.

'What makes you think that? Djaq blushed.

'Well not so much as think. I heard.' Robin smirked more crossing his arms across his chest.

'Well I think that you are forgettting that you not the only vampire that lives here. I too heard things.' Djaq smiled back.

Robin's smug grin disappeared from his face as it turned a bright shade of red. He looked at Djaq.

'Hanky Panky?' She asked rasing her eyebrows.

Marian sat in the kitchen and watched Much cook sadly. She had never really thought about food since she had been turned. But now that she was here surrounded by it but knowing that she could never have it. She felt sad. She saw the oranges and the chocolate and the many other foods, knowing now that their taste would have to be locked in her memory. She had wondered why they ahd mortal food at all if they could not eat it. But Much had explained to her that although he could not taste it. He found much solace and peace in cooking exquisit meals and desserts. And if Marian was being truthful. They looked deliciou and she wished she still had the power to taste them.

'So what are yur plans for the rest of the night?' Much asked as he lifted some spaghettii out of the pot.

'Not sure. Robin is talking to Djaq. So see what he wants to do after.' Marian from her seat on the stool. 'What about you?'

'Oh. I'll be just pottering about here.' Much smiled.

'Robin you are going to have to tell her everything.' Djaq said crossing her arms as she looked down on Robi who sat on the bed like a scolded child.

'I know.' Robin sighed.

'She's still in danger. They can still come for her.' Djaq stressed.

'I know Djaq!' Robin moaned.

'So when are you going to tell her?'

'I don't know...Soon.' Robin groaned.

'Soon? How about tonight?' Djaq smiled.

'Fine tonight.' Robin said as he looked down sadly. How was she going to take this?

'They have her.'

'Yes.'

'And they have turned her.'

'I know that you twit.'

'I still want her. She should be mine!'

'Yes yes and you'll have her.'

The two men walked away from watching the Mansion.

'Lepers.' The smaller one whispered.

**Hope you liked it :D:D Also what do you think about the way I write Robin and Djaq. Sometimes I feel as though I make them seem to friendly. What do you think?**

**Stacey x x**


	10. goodbye for now

WTSS

Robin looked at Djaq sadly one more time as she shook her head. Robin walked past her and headed for the kitchen where he knew Marian was waiting for him. He walked slower than usual. Feasting on the spare seconds he was adding to his time before he had to break the news to her. But then all to soon her reached the door. He paused and starred at it. She was in there. Through this door. It was strange how wood effected a vampire. If it pierced their unloving heart then they would perish. And here he was. Wood being the obstacle he would have to break through, yet it would only lead him to more pain. He turned the handle and walked into the kitchen to find Marian and Much going through a cook book and laughing.

'Marian. Can I speak to you?' Robin said plainly.

'Yeah course babe.' Marian smiled as she got up from the stool and walked over to Robin.

Robin smiled and took her hand as he led her once more to their bedroom. Marian walked in and Robin closed the door after them.

Marian watched him closely. He was acting strange. He was pacing and unsure of himself. Something she had never expected from him.

'Robin are you OK?' Marian smiled.

'There is something that I have to tell you.' He answered looking at her.

'What?' Marian asked scared.

Robin oaced furiously some more before groaning and turning to her. 'Gisbourne and Vaisey are going to be coming for you.' Robin sighed.

'Why?' Marian asked fear rushing through her body.

'Because they still need your blood.' Robin began to explain. 'The man that turned me... Richard. Well he is trying to make a peace pledge with the werewolves-'

'There are werewolves?' Marian asked gob smacked raising her eyebrows.

'Yes.' Robin smiled at her astonishment. 'Richard wants to live in peace with them. They are the only other thing like us after all. But Vaisey wants to be higher than the werewolves. He believes that vampires should govern them. Unfortunately other vampire believe the same thing and are now followers of Vaisey.'

Marian nodded as she slowly and shockingly took in the information Robin was telling her and trying to decifer it all. 'So what does this have to do with me?'

'Your blood is still the key... Vaisey promised his followers that he would lead them into the light. That he would give them the power to walk in the sun. You are that power.' Robin said as he watched Marian closely. 'Vaisey will come for you. He still needs your blood. And we cannot allow him to get it. Otherwise vampires will walk in the day and kill for fun.' Robin continued. Each word was breaking the heart that she had given him.

'Which is why...you have to leave.' Robin sighed sadly looking to the floor.

Marian looked at him. Shock and sadness displayed on her face. 'Why?' Marian whispered. Barely being able to breath for the hurt that was breaking her on the inside.

'So they cannot get you. So you and others will remain safe.' Robin stressed as he could see the hurt buliding in her. This was hard enough for him as it was, and he really didn't want her making it more painful to say goodbye.

'But that means...leaving you.'

'Marian I swear to you i'll come for you as soon as it is safe.' Robin pleaded.

'And when will that be?' Marian asked not truly believing what was happening.

'When Vasiey and Gisbourne are gone.' Robin answered taking her hands in his own.

Marian scoffed and got up and began pacing the floor in anger. 'Robin you have been in a revenge filled war with them for over two hundred years! Am I supposed to wait for the next two!' Marian yelled.

Robin looked to the floor. She was right. He could not promise her that they could be together again soon. In reality they may never het to see each other again.

'You know what Robin. You may have stopped my heart from beating. But it has never been more alive than it is now... Now that I am with you.' Marian said tears coming to her eyes. 'So if I have to leave you. Well thats something I don't think I can do.' Marian announced strongly.

'Marian you have to go. I need you to be safe.' Robin stressed as he looked up into her water filled eyes.

Marian walked over to the wooden chair that sat in the room, she picked it up and threw it harshly against the wall sending it into a canvas of splinters. Marian picked up the sharpest one she could find.

'I told you that that is something I cannot do.' Marian bit as she marched over to Robin. 'So if you want me to leave then this is the only way.' She said as she put the stake in his hand and pressed his against her heart.

Robin looked on in shock. He looked at his shaking hand that held the one weapon that could kill her against her heart.

'Marian.' Robin whispered as tears came to his own eyes.

'Do it Robin.' Marian said harshly. 'Finish what you started.'

'I can't. I love you.' Robin said as a tear glided down his cheek.

Marian kneeled in front of him. 'You know what it is like to lose your heart then be given it back.' Marian wept as she held his face in her hands. 'So how do you think it must feel to lose it once again.'

'Marian it is because of that reason that you have to go.' Robin stressed sadly. 'If you were to die, it would deystroy me. I cannot and will go on unliving without you.' Robin laughed as tears poured down his cheeks.

They both sat in each others arms gazing into one anothers eyes as they cried openly for their love. Both knew that it was inevitable. She would have to go. She could not stay, not when it was so dangerous and so many peoples lives were at stake. It was breaking both of them. Neither wanted to say goodbye, but both of them knew that they had to. Suddenly the room was alive with red lights and a siren going off.

'Robin Vaisey and Gisbourne are in the Mansion.' Djaq shouted barging into the room as adrenilin rushed through her body.

'We have to get you out of here. Now.' Robin stated as he dried his tears fast and pulled Marian to her feet and marched her out of the bedroom door, holding onto her tight.

Marian watched his now hard and fixed expression. It was amazing how quickly he could change. But moments ago he was sitting on the floor with her crying. Now he was so full of determination.

'We'll hold them off. Give you more time.' Djaq said as she turned and ran down the opposite direction from Robin and Marian.

Robin said nothing. He just continued to walk through the Mansion quickly holding onto Marian's arm tightly. Marian jumped as the repeated noise of gun fire echoed through the Mansion.

'Bullets?' Marian asked frowning at Robin.

'They won't kill us. But they slow us down.' He answered without even looking at her.

Marian shuddered at the image in her head. Those bullets were being fired at her friends. They were fighting to protect her, to save her. Robin threw open the glass doors that led them both into the harsh night wind. Marian raised her arm to shield her face from the icy blow.

'Come on.' Robin said as he knelt at the electric fence and kneeled placing his hand over the other and holding it out. 'Hope over.'

'I can't.' Marian shouted.

'Yes you can. I'll help you.' Robin answered her.

Marian sighed and placed her foot on his hands. Robin punted her up as she jumped sending her flying over the fence. She landed on her feet but then fell on her bottom.

'You ok?' Robin asked through the fence.

'Yeah.' Marian said as she ran to where Robin was standing on the fence.

'I will come for you.' Robin promised imphasising on the will part.

'I know. And I will wait eternity if I have to.' Marian answered as more tears claimed her eyes.

'I love you Marian. Until the day I die.' Robin shouted.

Marian laughed sadly as tears poured over her cheeks.

'Go.' Robin shouted. 'Go!' He screamed. His heart broke as he watched Marian turn and run into the woods.

He sighed knowing she was safe. He watched where she had once stood mere seconds in the past. He may never see her again. The noise of more gun shot brought him back to reality. He turned to face the Mansion where he could see the hall windows light with an orange blaze from the guns. He ran. Using his vampiric power to help him, to help his friends. Robin stood and starred in shock at the sight that greeted him when he followed the guns to the hall. Djaq was holding her bloody and bullet ripped side on the floor trying to pull herself up. Allan and Much were barely recognisable as blood painted them. John was still tyring to fight but was falling quickly. Will was tyring to pull himself over to Djaq to help her. He too was covered in bullet holes.

'Locksley!'

Robin looked up at his name being shouted to see Gisbourne standing gleering at him.

'Do you like what we have done with the place!?' Gisbourne asked smirking.

'Nah. You always did have bad taste.' Robin called back over the damaged bodies of his friends.

Gisbourne glared at Robin before his eyes lightened up and he smirked once more.

'I think I have someone you should meet.' Gisbourne smiled. 'Someone you haven't seen in a long time.'

'Yeah. Who's that. Your mother!.' Robin shouted back saracastically.

'No.' Gisbourne growled.

A girl entered the hall. She had blonde hair down to her shoulder and piercing blue eyes. Her black ripped desinged dress swaying at the bottom of her knee's as she walked. She smirked and ran her tongue along her vampiric teeth wiping away the blood that had covered them.

Robin's mouth fell open. 'Ameila.' He whispered as everything went black.

**Sorry this is a bit rubbish compared to other chapters. Hopefully i'll do better next time.**


	11. aftermath of destruction

_**WTSS 11**_

**Sorry it has been to long for updating this. Heres the next one.**

Robin opened his eyes unwillfuly as he heard the sound of water dripping echo throughout what ever concealment he was in. His head pounded and his eyes were heavy. He tried to raise his head to look around it felt as though an anchor was weighed to his chin. His vision was weak and blurry as he gazed around what appeared to be a stone room. He saw Much sitting looking down into his hands. His shirt torn and ripped with bullet holes and blood styling it.

'Much.' Robin croaked through his dry and cracked throat.

Much looked up quickly in relief and scurried over to his old friend. He put his arms on Robin's shoulder to help steady him.

'Are you alright?' Robin asked motioning to his shirt.

'Yes. I pulled the bullets out.' Much answered. 'Marian?'

'I got her out.' Robin sighed.

Both men looked at each other knowing that no matter what happened to them now. They had done all that they could by saving Marian.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian stopped and leaned on a tree as she looked back at the path she had just taken. What was she doing? Running away like an animal being hunted. She could no longer hear the gun shots as they speed to their target, who happened to be her friends. She did not know if the silence was a good or a bad thing. Either the attackers have been stopped, which means now that the others are safe. Or that the others are so badly injured that they can no longer fight. She walked through the trees until she came to the edge of the forest and looked down into the sight of the mansion. It was dark as it stood alone in the surrounding emptiness as a weak fog crept its way over the ghostly lands. No lights on which cascaded the mansion in darkness. What if they had been left there. Hurt and wounded. What if they needed her help? She can't just turn around and walk away. Robin was going to kill her for this. She thought as she began making her way back to the mansion.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Did I see her Much?' Robin finally asked after having the thought attack his head for almost an hour.

Much looked at Robin uncomfortably as he shifted a little. He knew who he was referring to. 'Yes.' He whispered as he watched Robin's expression.

'I thought she was dead.' Robin whispered as tears came to his eyes.

'So did we all.' Much stated in shock himself.

The bolt on the outside of the door banged and creaked as it was opened. Much stood and starred at the door in fear as it slowly dragged open. Robin did not move, not giving them the pleasure Much had. He gasped as once more his eyes fell upon his sister.

'Hello Robin.' She smiled as the door closed behind her.

'Amelia.' He whispered as he slowly stood to his feet.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian climbed over the broken patio door which she had escaped through only hours ago. The glass on it was smashed and it was broken on the bottom hinge and laying side ways, its curtains laying on the floor in a pill. Her shoes stepped on and crunched the broken glass below them. Nothing was has it had been before. Tables were broken and damaged as they lay abandoned on the floor. She stepped over objects that could no longer be identified. Blood decorated the walls and floorm, lots of it making her worry eveb more. Room doors had been kicked in and some were no longer even attatched. The rooms no longer resembled someones private living space. Posters were ripped from Allan's walls. The posters of the woman he had collected over the years. His clothes taken from their drawers and ripped or thrown about the room. Marian walked down the corridor until she came to Will and Djaq's room. It had also been victim to the intruders. The bed had been broken..hopefully by the intruders, Marian thought to herself. Their clothes no longer in drawers either. Their personal belongings having been brutaly damaged and deystroyed. The Kitchen, Much's pride and joy now resembled something that a hurricane had visited. Pots and pans they bent and scattered on the floor. The fridge door broken off and the cold pigs blood spilled all over the floor. Then she approached the last door where someone lived. Robin's room. Well and her and Robin's room. Its door was closed. Almost as if it was hiding a dark secret behind it. Her hadn shakily reaching away from her body as it lightly placed itself on the cold door handle. She knew for sure that if her heart could beat it would be breaking out of her chest. She heard the handle squeak as she pulled it down and the door click as it opened slightly. Then with the last piece of determination she had she walked into the room. She gaped in shock as she looked around the room. It had been so perfect. And it had not changed. Nothing had been touched or moved. Even the bed was still unmade. Why had they not touched this room? Why the others but not this one? She walked around lightly touching the objects that belonged to the man she loved Where were they? They must have been taken to the place where she had been. Where Robin had come and saved her. She had to help them.

'I have been waiting a long time for you.' A dark voice said from behind her.

**Hey. Sorry it is so short. The next one will be longer and better. And the next one may be the last one. Also I have decided to kill someone off but I cannot decide who, so if you have anyone in mind just tell me in a review or PM.**

**LMM.**


	12. if tonight is the last night

Wtss 12

**Hey. This chapter is rated a big fat M, for gore and sexual content as requested by you raunchy buggers :L:L. But it is actually quiet detailed so if you do not wish to read it then PM and al tell you what happens, nicely. :D:D**

'I thought you were dead.' Robin whispered as he saw his sister walk around the cell. She may not be alive so to speak, but she was here, and thats all he cared about.

'Well you should. You left me for dead after all.' Amelia stated emotionless.

'What?' Robin asked in shock. 'They told me you were dead. I saw your bloodless body laying in the barn.' Robin explained.

'No you watched as they feasted on me and then you left.' Amelia snapped.

'That is a lie.' Robin said coldly.

'You would say that wouldn't you.' Amelia sighed in bordeum.

'Amelia how can you say these things. You know me. I loved you.' Robin asked.

'I did know you. But I don't know who you are anymore. You left me for dead. You are nothing to me anymore.' Amelia snapped as she walked out of the cell and Robin fell to the floor.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Where are they? What have you done to them?' Marian asked as Gisbourne dragged her through the corridors of the mansion he had held her prisoner in once before.

'You think I will answer your questions?' Gisbourne smirked.

'If you know whats good for you.' Marian snapped.

'And what are you going to do? Scratch me with your earrings.' Gisbourne chuckled.

Marian glared at him and he dragged her into a large stone room.

'Ahh Gisbourne. What have you dragged in?' Vaisey smirked.

'She returned to the Mansion as I said she would.' Gisbourne answered throwing Marian down on the hard floor.

'She isn't the prettiest thing I have ever seen.' Vaisey mocked looking her up and down. 'I am going to go upstairs and prepare the offering. Make sure she doesn't lose... to much blood.' He smirked as he left the room.

'What are you going to do with me?' Marian asked as she kneeled.

'Nothing...to you.' Gisbourne smirked as he dragged her to her feet by her hair and walked her over to the wall. He chained her by her hands and tighten the metal clasps. 'Don't go anywhere.' He smirked before leaving the room.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Ahh Locksley. Nice to see you have awoken.' Gisbourne smirked as he walked into the cell.

'Well it was a weak hit I got.' Robin stated.

'Where is Marian?' Gisbourne asked. He wanted to get him worked up before he brought him down.

'I do not know. She left me.' Robin sighed.

'Do not lie Locksley. It doesn't suit you.'

'What did you tell my sister?' Robin spat.

'Nothing she didn't already know.' Guy smirked.

'You told her I abandoned her. You told her I left her for dead.' Robin shouted lunging for Guy but being held back by Much.

'Robin now is not the time.' Much stressed.

'Listen to your lap dog Locksley. He knows best.' Gisbourne sneered. 'Oh and we have Marian. You no longer need to worry for her.'

'You liar.' Robin shouted once more trying to attack Gisbourne.

'Why don't you come and see for yourself.' Gisbourne smirked as the men entered the cell and cuffed Robin.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian pulled with all her strenght to try and brake the chains to free herself. She had to get out and find Robin and the others. Her wrists hurt and had begun to slightly bleed as the metal cut at them. She would happily tear her hands off if it meant finding Robin. She looked around the room and felt fear rush through her as she saw the wooden table with the many torture weapons on it. Stakes, flasks, cross' and other things she did not know. The doors banged open and Marian jumped and stood straight once more. She gasped when she saw Gisbourne enter pulling Robin behind him on a chain.

'Robin.' She shouted and tried to run to him, but her cuffed hands pulling her back.

'Marian.' Robin shouted by Gisbourne would not allow him to move. 'What are you doing here!?' He shouted in anger.

'I'm sorry but I had to make sure you were OK. I went back to the Mansion.' Marian confessed.

'I told you to run away!'

'I know. But its not my fault I fell in love with you.' Marian shouted.

'Aww. The dog has feelings.' Gisbourne mocked.

Robin looked at him in anger as he brought his binded hands up and smacked the side of Gisbourne's head.

'You'll regret that.' Gisbourne grunted as he kneed Robin in the stomach.

'Robin!.' Marian shouted trying to get to him but being dragged back by her cuffs.

Gisbourne picked Robin up by the throat and chained him to the wall. He smirked to see him so defenceless.

'How does it feel Locksley? To be so defenceless.' Gisbourne sneered.

'Your the one that will be looking up to me from the floor by the end of this.' Robin spat.

'You think your so great don't you Locksley.' He looked to Marian's worried form and smirked. 'Well lets show her how weak you really are.' He spat as he lifted a wooden stake up high and stabbed it harshly through Robin's shoulder. Robin cried out in pain before he could stop himself.

'Guy no! Stop!.' Marian shouted as tears fell upon her cheeks as she tried to lunge forward but being caught by her chains.

'This is just the beginning Marian.' Gisbourne smirked.

'Don't worry Marian. It won't kill me.' Robin winced trying to calm her.

Robin winced as he felt the pain curse through his left shoulder. It ached and the wooden stake still protuded from his flesh. The shirt now darkened with red.

Gisbourne ripped open Robin's shirt exposing his toned torso. Gisbourne smiled as he brought out a small silver flask from his pocket. Marian frowned at the item in his hand, wondering what he was going to do next. But Robin knew all to well what the flask contained. He watched as Gisbourne unscrewed the silver lid and threw it behind him. He raised his hand and placed the cold silver against Robin's chest. Robin gasped as the cold touched his body but he knew what was to come next would not be a sensational feeling. Marian watched as Gisbourne lightly lifted the flask and allowed the contents to pour down Robin's chest. She gasped as the sound of sizzling and burning could be easily heard and smoke rose from Robin's chest as he hissed at the pain.

'Guy please stop...Please.' Marian begged as she watched the man she loved be tortured.

'But I am having so much fun.' Gisbourne smiled as he took Robin's hand and pressed it against a cross that decorated the stone wall.

Robin groaned in pain as the cross burned his skin.

'Guy! Stop. Please! I'll do anything!!.' Marian shouted. She couldn't watch this any longer. It was unbearable to watch Robin in pain.

Gisbourne lifted Robin's hand from the stake a looked at Marian. 'Anything?'

Marian sniffed back her tears as she looked at Robin's weak and sweating form. His eyes pleaded with her not to do anything. To close her eyes and shield herself from it. But that was something she could not do.

'Yes.' She whispered as her cheeks overflowed with spilled tears.

'Marian...don't.' Robin gasped.

Gisbourne pushed his hand back on the cross making him shout in pain.

'Stop! I said I would do what you want.' Marian screamed.

'Be with me.' Gisbourne smirked.

Marian gasped at his request. She had not thought it would be this. Perhaps share her blood with him or something else, but not this. She looked to Robin who's face was one of shock.

'Marian. Don't do it. He'll still kill me.' Robin shouted.

'But I don't want to watch you die.' Marian sobbed.

'Hey. It's OK.' Robin shushed her. 'I'm fine.' He smiled.

'Do it or he dies.' Gisbourne barked.

'I could never willfully bed you. I love Robin and only him.' Marian smiled as she watched Robin.

'Then you have killed him.' Gisbourne shouted as he took another stake in his hand, he raised it aiming for Robin's body, but not just his body...his heart.

Marian gasped as she saw him raise his arm. She looked around trying to find somehting to help Robin. She could not reach the wooden table where the weapons lay. She moaned and looked around and smiled in relief when she saw a nail laying at her feet. She reached down and took it into her hand. She closed one eye and aimed towards Gisbourne, and then with one swift move she flicked her wrist and sent the nail through the air embedding itself into Gisbourne's finger. Gisbourne dropped the stake as he screamed out on pain, he looked to his hand as blood streamed across it. He looked at the nail which had gone straight through the top of his finger and burst through the other end.

'You little whore!.' He shouted as he turned to see Marian smirking at him.

He lunged for her grabbing her around the waist. He pulled tightly on the chains releasing them from the wall. He dragged her over to a table and scattered everything from it with his arm sending them crashing to the floor as he threw her upon it. Marian struggled and waved her chained arms violently about in attempts to stop him but he grabbed them and pinned them above her head with one hand. Gisbourne used the other hand to harshly throw open her legs. Marian shouted and squirmed trying to get him away from her.

Robin pulled against his own bindings trying to break free from them but he was too weak. His chest burned and ached as he pulled and stretched it in attempts to get free, but it was useless.

'Gisbourne get off her!! Marian!!.' He shouted. 'I swear I will send you to hell for this Gisbourne.' Robin threatened.

Gisbourne did not listen as he kissed Marian open neck. He ran his hands up and down her bare legs each time pushing her skirt up a little more. Marian winced and thrashed her neck about refusing him access but he would not desease. She felt the tears burn her cheeks as he unbuttoned her V neck cardigan top. He kissed down her torso until his mouth reached her bra. He looked up to her and smirked as he reached his hand behind her top and began to unhook her bra.

'GISBOURNE!!.' Vaisey hissed from the door. 'You can have your fun with her after the ceremony...if she lives.'

Gisbourne grunted and got up from Marian who shakily pulled her torn top over her exposed front.

'Now put them in a cell together.' Vaisey ordered. 'I need your help.'

Gisbourne moaned as he lifted a terrified Marian from the table and then unchained Robin. Robin punched him in the face as soon as he was free.

Gisbourne went to retaliate when Vaisey shouted again. He took Marian and Robin and threw them in a cell together. 'Until next time.' He smirked to Marian and closed the cell door.

As soon as the door closed Marian threw herself into Robin's arms and wept.

'Shh. Its OK. We're together now.' He whispered as he rubbed her arms.

'I thought he was going to...' She broke off not being able to stomach the word.

'I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him.' Robin said.

'No its not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for.' Marian smiled as she kissed his still scar burned chest. 'What will happen now?'

'Well they said something about a ceremony, which can only be for you to give them your blood. We cannot allow that to happen. We need a plan.' Robin sighed.

'Take it away Robin' Marian whispered.

'What?' Robin asked frowning as he pulled back to look at her face.

'If I am to die tomorrow and this is to be our last night together, I do not want to die with his touch on me...Take his touch away.' She spoke as she took his hand and placed it upon her breast. 'Replace it with yours.' She whispered.

Robin looked at her and understood exactly what she meant. He nodded slowly before he reached down and captured her lips with his own.

Marian gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck dragging him down deeper into the kiss. Robin removed what was left of her top and let it fall to the floor. He caressed her back with his hands and then massged her neck with his thumbs as he held her in the kiss.

Marian dropped her hands to his waist and under his torn shirt. She lightly scratched at his skin as she felt the sensational tingles that only he gave her travel through her body. She removed him of his top, as he began to kiss her neck passionatly.

Robin unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor with her top as she unbuckled his belt and unzip his jeans. Robin slowly slid Marian's skirt and thong down until they lay in a heap on the floor. He lay her down on their clothes so she would not be only the cold stone floor. Marian smirked as she pulled his boxers down revealing his excitement. He kissed her harshly on the mouth as he entered her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him as he began to move within her. She closed her eyes as the pleasure filled her. She would have been breathless if she could have been able to breathe. She felt an unknown energy fill from within her. She had never felt it before and could feel her body become more and more desperate for it. She could feel her climax near and without a second thought she bit into Robin's neck and drunk sending her into her climax.

Robin gasped and closed his eyes as the feeling of her feed over came him and sent him over the edge of pleasure. He rocked slowly as he came back to his senses as Marian unlatched herself from him and smiled up at him with a little spill of blood on her chin. Robin smirked and leaned down and sucked it from her as he kissed her chin and down her neck before looking her back in the eye.

'Get a little peckish did we.' He smirked.


	13. Is it the end?

WTSS

**Don't hate me :(. I am writing this but I have not decided how mean I am going to be yet. So it may be a happy or a sad ending. ;) Also I am SO sorry how long it has taken me. To be honest I had no idea how to write it. And I have been writing small parts of it over time until it finished. **

Marian's back was pressed tightly against Robin's bare torso as his arms were wrapped around her waist. She gently let her fingers move back and forth over his hand as she leaned on her elbow.

'Do you think this is it Robin?' Marian whispered.

'What do you mean?' Robin asked as he placed tender kisses on her open back.

'Do you think that this is our last night together?' She repeated sadly.

Robin sighed. He really didn't know what to answer. She was going to be taken, to give them blood and there was nothing he could do about it. He could not change the events that were about to occur, he could only witness them.

'Robin?' Marian whispered as he did not answer.

'No.' He answered as he kissed her back, even though he did not believe his answer himself.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Why did they have to put me in ere with you?' Allan moaned as he watched Much pacing back and forth in their dirty cell as he rambled on about nothing and everything.

'Because he took Robin.' Much answered annoyed. 'And we do not know what they have done to him, or if he is even alive.' Much panicked.

'Much calm down. We have been in worser scrapes than this and we have pulled through. I'm telling you, there is nothing to worry about.' Allan stated as he sat on the hard wet floor tossing the tiny stones he was finding on the floor.

'You just don't care Allan.' Much said rolling his eyes. 'There's no hot girls here or ale therefore there is nothing of importance here for you.' Much bit as he folded his arms.

'Yes there is. There is my sanity which you are slowly driving insane.' Allan barked.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Will....is it wrong that I am scared?' Djaq whispered as she lay curled up tightly in Will's arms.

'No.' Will answered as he kissed her head and rubbed his hands up and down her arms gently. 'It is never wrong to be scared. In a way that is the only emotion we have left of our human lives.' Will said softly.

Djaq smiled and curled deeper into his arms. 'I love you Will.' She whispered. She has to say it now incase she never got another chance to.

'I love you to Djaq. For eternity.' He smiled as he kissed her head once more.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian and Robin sprung apart when they heard the familiar crunching noise of the bolted door unlocking. Marian finished buttoning up her shirt quickly, although it barely covered her anymore due to Gisbourne's forceful actions. Robin stood close to her allowing her to relax in his presence. The door opened slowly as a dark figure entered the oval prison. Marian tensed but relaxed as she felt Robin's reasurring and protective embrace wrap around her waist. He looked around not wanting to make eye contact with them. But soon his piercing eyes found hers. She shivered under his intense stare. He walked to her.

'Your time has come whore.' Gisbourne growled as he harshly grabbed her arm drawing blood with his nails and throwing her harshly from the room. Robin charged at him, but was held back by the animals that acompanied their master.

'Marian!' Robin screamed as he pulled with all his strength to be freed, but with no succeed. He saw her curls disappear from the room along with Gisbourne as the door closed on him.

'Marian!!' He screamed again.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Allan and Much stopped their bickering and frowned looking over to the door as they heard the shouts and screams of a woman. Both walked over to the door listening to the comotion taking place outside it.

'Guy let go of me!.'

They heard Marian scream in hatred along with some hitting and kicking.

'Nothing to worry about eh?' Much sighed.

Allan looked up to the black dirty grate that sat high above the cell door. He looked at Much out of the corner of his eye as plans shot through his head.

Much felt Allan's eyes on him and turned uneasy to look at him. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the smirk on his face.

'Oh god what?' He asked worried.

'We have to see whats going on.' Allan stated.

'You know that look in your eyes is a pain in my ass.' Much moaned.

'Come on bend over.' Allan groaned.

'Please never say those words to me again.' Much said in a state of shock.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Will and Djaq also heard the commotion coming from the corridor and stood walking to their cell door curious as to what was happening. Djaq pressed her ear to the cold metal. She could hear Marian shouting and screaming then a mans voice shouting back to her who she presumed was Gisbourne. She turned and looked to Will with saddened eyes.

'You can't give up now Djaq. Things will work out.' Will smiled to her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She couldn't give up and he couldn't let her. At least they were together for now but only the devil knew what was going to happen.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin paced his cell running his hand harshly through his messed hair. Where had they taken her? What were they going to do with her? Well he knew what they were going to do but what would they do after? Would they kill her? The cell door creaked and opened once more however this time it opened to a woman whom he was also concerned about.

'Brother.' Amelia smirked as the door closed behind her.

'Amelia help me' Robin spoke as he walked towards her.

'Why would I help you? You abandoned me with these animals.' Amelia snapped before walking away.

'No Amelia I didn't.' Robin stressed. 'I thought you were dead I watched them feast on you, I buried you for God's sake.'

'Yes you did didn't you. Wanted to make sure I was gone forever.' She said as she walked around the circle prison.

'You were my sister. I loved you why would I wish you dead.' Robin shouted.

'You certain left me for dead.' Amelia screamed at him.

'When I thought you were dead it destroyed me. I thought that I had let you down. I had let you down I was supposed to protect you and I hadn't. But now your here and we can escape this place and be a family again.' Robin suggested.

'Why would I want to be part of your family Robin?' Amelia asked as she chuckled. 'You are all weak and pathetic and after tonight you will be nothing but a memory.' She snapped before turning and walking out of the cell.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian was dragged into a large light coloured stone room which was filled with men in dark cloaks. Guy pulled her through the middle of the group she starred the men in the eyes as she passed them. They were dark and shone a blood red she could feel the hunger in them as she gazed into the dark pools of hell. The torches that lit the cold room blew in the slight breeze that danced through the air. Her arm ached from his tight hold on her. But she had learned that pulling from his grasp was not going to help. Marian gasped in pain as her back was smashed against the hard stone table that sat in the middle of the room. She swolled hard when she saw that the light stone table was stained with blood. She thought about the many girls that had been in the same situation as her when they had been believed the be the carriers of the desired blood. How many girls had died for no reason? Had been slaughtered for blood that was useless. Now it was her turn and she knew that this time it would work.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin sat up from the cold wet cell floor as once again the door was thrown open and two very muscualr men walked in. He knew that they were no longer men, they were werewolves and all they needed was a full moon to rip him to shreads.

'Your coming with us.' The tall dark haired one smirked as they both lunged for Robin and dragged him out of the cell.

Allan wrapped his legs tighter around Much's neck as he balanced on his shoulder's. Much walked forward unsteadily trying to get used to the new weight upon his shoulder's.

'Why couldn't I go on top?' Much shouted up to Allan.

'Because your heavier than me.' Allan gasped as he looked down to Much's hair.

'How much do you weigh?' Much asked frowning.

'I'd rather not say I'm still carrying a little party weight.' Allan winced.

'I knew it. You were lying I should be on top.'

'Well with that kind of attitude no wonder you don't have a girlfriend.' Allan chuckled.

'I heard that.' Much snapped as he waddled about on the ground trying to keep Allan straight.

Will and Djaq paced their own confinement thoughts and ridiculous plans fleeting their heads. They had to do something, but they did not have the capability to do anything, they were numberless weaponless. They looked to each other a secret thought both being shared by their eyes, neither would say it but they both believed this to be the end.

Robin gasped as his body was thrown against the hard stone ground of another circular room. Once more there were no windows just plain wall that would drive a blind man to insanity. Robin lifted himself heavily to his feet as his arm cradled his aching ribs. He turned to the two guards and watched as their faces lightened with a mysterious smirk before clsosing the door leaving him alone once again.

'Well are you admiring the view or have you found anything out.' Much moaned as his back ached from Allan's weight.

'They've moved Robin and Marian.' Allan said as he leaned on the top of the grate to take some weight from Much.

'Well I think anyone could tell you that.' Much mocked.

'Hold your horses i'm trying to find anything else out.' Allan mumbled as he leaned further into the grated opening so he could see more of the corridor. 'There are only two guards standing outside both our and Will and Djaq's cell.'

'And your point is?' Much asked.

'I'll ask them to come in.' Allan stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yes and why don't you ask them to bring some blood for us whiel you are at it.' Much said rolling his eyes.

'I ain't bein funny right, but if you don't stop your moaning then you will get some blood.' Allan warned.

'Are you going to be nice Marian?' Guy asked as he bent down to her face and smirked at her while looking up at her bound hands. 'Remember when you were last in this position?' He smirked.

'Yes. Robin was about to turn you into something that only the hoover cares about.' Marian spoke as she locked eyes with her enemy. She knew she had to be strong and not show them how much they were intimidating her, but she wanted nothing more than for Robin to come and save her like he had done so many time before.

'Well speaking of Locksley.' Guy grinned as he stood away from her.

The smirk upon his face scared Marian like nothing had ever done before. It had a dark secret behind it, one filled with pain and torture. Her body shook with fear of what they could have possibly done to him.

'Sit up Marian I wish for you to have the full view.' Guy smiled as he grabbed Marian by her binded hands and harshly moved her into a sitting position.

'Right so when I get the guards to come in you hit them over the head.' Allan whispered to Much.

Much nodded although he did not truly understand the ridiculous plan that Allan had come up with. 'Just out of curiousity. Just how are you going to get the guards to come in?'

Allan smirked and bent down picking up sone of the lose stones that had gathered over time. He leaned back and began throwing one at a time out of the grate above the door. After a few stones had been used Allan smirked when they heard of tink against one of the guards steal helmets. They waited, but nothing so Allan began throwing more stones determined to make his plan work. He jumped behind the door with Much when they heard the locks turning.

'What are you animals playing at?!' The Guard shouted as he entered the prison only to find it empty.

'Now!' Allan shouted and jumped from behind the door tackling the guard to the floor. He ripped the helmet from him.

The other guard saw the commotion and ran into grab Allan but was stopped by Much pushing him to the wall.

'Ha talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.' Much laughed.

'Much. Concentrate.' Allan moaned as he watched his guard pull a wooden spike from his pocket.

The guard that Allan was fighting had long blonde hair and blue piercing eyes. He watched Allan like he was prey, which to them he was. He growled and charged but Allan was ready and jumped up and out of his way. Allan landed on his feet and moaned, he was weak and the more strength and power he used the weaker he became. He looked to Much who seemed to be handling his guard perhaps even better than himself but he would never admit it. He turned his attention back to his own attacker. He had had enough of his stalking game, again he charged at Allan but this time Allan grabbed him around the neck and kicked his feet from under him where he snapped his neck over his leg. Taking the stake from the guard he plundged it through his dead flesh and into his unbeating heart. He wasted not a second before turning to Much and aiding him in his own fight which he had lost the winning odds in.

'Much.' Allan shouted holding up the stake.

Much nodded and with the rest of his remaining strength tackled the guard to the wall pinning him against it. Allan ran to the trapped guard and repeated the same action as he had done so on the other guard. They both watched as the creature before them became nothing. Just a dirt on the floor. Allan bent down and picked up the keys that sat upon the small pile of dust that had once been a human being then to a vampire.

'Will and Djaq.' Allan breathed showing the key to Much before walking out into the corridor and across to the other cell door which held his friends. His hand shook as he tried to focus and place the key into the continually moving key hole. He turned it in the lock which seemed like the hardest thing he had had to do. He no longer had the strength to reach out and perform the simple act of the pushing the door open.

'Much.' Allan spoke barely above a whisper.

'I'll try.' Much nodded walking slowly past Allan and leaning on the door hoping that the weight of his body would open it more than it weakening strength. It work and the door dragged open along the floor moving the sandy floor as it scrapped across it.

'Much.' Djaq shouted in shock and ran to her fallen friend as he became on with the sand.

Will rushed out of the cell slowly at first making sure everything was clear before helping Allan into the room.

Djaq helped Much sit realsing how weak he was. She was so relieved when she had seen him fall to the ground. In truth when she had heard the key turn in the door she had believed it to be the guards of Gisbourne coming to finish them off. She thought that that was it, the end.

'They took Robin...and...Marian.' Much mumbled in his weak state.

'We have to find them.' Djaq said turning and looking up to Will from the floor.

'We have to get these two blood first or else they are going to be no use at all.' Will stated.

Djaq nodded and stood helping Much up also. 'I saw some blood bags when they dragged us in here.' She said then began walking out of the cell helping Much walk as Will helped Allan behind her.

'How come you two have strenght?' Allan mumbled frowning looking at Will.

'Because we didn't fight two guards.' Will stated.

'You mean to tell me that you were locked in a cell for a day with your girlfriend and you never done anything.' Allan asked shocked.

'Allan how come even now when you are almost dead your mind is on that.' Will chuckled rolling his eyes.

'Well you know what they say. Your minds always on the thing that you love.' Allan winked. 'Now I ain't bein funny right, but if I was locked in a cell with a girl for a day we would not be found with clothing on.'

'I'll take your word for it.' Will laughed.

Marian watched in distress to the spot that Gisbourne pointed to. What had they done to Robin? What were they going to do to Robin? She looked around the large stone tomb that held her captaive, she looked for hope in the form of Robin's friends, but their faces did not appear. Marian studied the faces of the men, or more animals that were in the room. Each one had a evil glow of happiness in their eyes as their lips turned slightly into a happy smirk, they knew what was about to happen and the look that they all shared scared Marian to the bone. A lurging sound of rocks grinding blasted through the silence and into the room. Her head turned sharply too look in front of her once again. The large stone wall infront began to vibrate together almost as though it were fighting the other before they both began to split and drag away from each other along the floor like two promontory doors that opened to a sheet of glass that showed into another room. Marian gasped in horror at the sight she saw. Robin was against one of the walls tied to it by chains as he sat on the floor his body a shell of weakness. His head hung loose and sat upon his shouler as his eyes remained closed.

'What have you done to him!' Marian screamed raw as tears fell upon her cheeks.

'Silence.' Gisbourne spat before smacking her over the face. 'You wanted to see Locklsey. Well now you can see him fry.' He smirked.

Marian realised what they were going to do and starred in disbelief to Robin and then Gisbourne. 'No please, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want. I'll give you all my blood.' Marian grabbed a hold of Gisbourne's arms as she pleaded for Robin's life.

'Well you see Marian.' Vaisey said as he walked up to her. 'You are already going to give me your blood, whether you like it or not.' He smiled. 'And him' He continued motioning to Robin. 'Do I care? A clue...no' He shrugged and walked away joining once again with his followers. 'Open it!!'

Marian looked back to where Robin was still sat unconcious. He needed help, and she could not give him any. The noise of stone crushing against stone could be heard once again as the brimstone ceiling above Robin began to open slowly before a single line of sun light streaked into the room Robin was held within.

'Robin!! NO!!' Marian shouted as she tried to break free from Gisbourne's tight hold with no victory. She turned not wishing to witness his death but Gisbourne grabbed her face in his palm harshly and turned her to the scene before her.

'You will watch this.' He barked as he held her head in place.

Marian howled with tears as she watched the room fill with light until Robin's body was no longer visable. The crowd of dark shadows began cheering and raised their drinks into the air before bringing them to their lips and drinking in celebration of his death.

'Robin...no.' Marian whispered as she realised what had just happened.

Robin was dead all these creatures here basked in it, where she wallowed. She had been helpless to save him even though he had saved her countless times before. He needed her on this one occasion and she had failed him. The ceiling began to grind slowly close, the sun began to leave the room but Marian could not bear to look.

'What! Gisbourne what's happened!' Vaisey hissed as he threw his goblet down onto the granite floor causing it to be stained with red.

'I...do not know my Lord.' Gisbourne stuttered as he looked into the room in shock.

Marian frowned and slowly raised her head to look into the room. She gasped and began to laugh silently as Robin lay in the same place as he had been untouched by the burning rays of the sun.

'Go in there and finish him off!' Gisbourne barked to two of the guards who nodded and began making their way towards the door that led to the room.

One of the guards raised his hand to open the door when a large sharp piece off wood embedded itself through its back and pierced its heart sending it to the floor shrieking like a wounded beast. Everyone in the room turned quickly to the door where Marian had been dragged in. There like dead angels from God stood the gang weapons poised waiting and ready for the battle that would come.

'Well who died?' Allan asked into the silence as he studied the many men dressed in black.

Marian laughed at Allan's predictableness as Vaisey screamed for the guards to attack the intruders. Each one of the gang began fighting their own beast. Marian turned and tried to pull away from Gisbourne but his hold was to powerful.

'Let me go you piece of shit!' She shouted.

'Silence wench!' Gisbourne shouted before punching her in the face. 'You gave him your blood!' Gisbourne roared.

'I gave him a lot more than that.' Marian smirked.

Gisbourne looked at her in anger and rage and raised his hand once more to strike her.

Marian screamed as she took her earring from her ear and plunged it deep into Guy's eye, making him roar in pain and release her as he clasped a hand over his wounded eye where the earring was still imbedded. Clear liquid mixed with a tint of red blood crashed down his cheek and burst through the gaps in his hand.

Marian left him to his pain and made her way through the crowd of fighting animals to the door which would lead her to Robin. She glanced at him through the glass, he needed blood and he needed it fast.

Gisbourne screeched as he yanked the earring from his eyes and threw it to the ground before covering his wounded eye. He looked over to the glass window and saw Marian leaning down next to Robin.

'Bitch!' He growled before taking a dagger out of his back pocket and making his way through the fighters to the same door Marian had gone through.

'Gisbourne never mind them!! Stay here, protect me!' Vaisey shouted from his hiding place behind the stone table.

Gisbourne turned to look at him and moaned before walking over to Vaisey.

'Robin.' Marian whispered as she softly caressed his cheek.

He began mumbled something and began to gently and weakly stir.

'Robin baby.'

'Marian.' Robin mumbled not yet opening his eyes.

'Yeah its me baby wake up.' She smiled.

'What happened?' Robin moaned as he sat up slowly. His head throbbing.

'You were unconcious..oh Robin I thought that they had killed you.' Marian sobbed as she hugged him close.

'I'm not that weak.' Robin chuckled even though it made every bone in his body ache, but he had to be strong for her. Make her believe that he was OK.

'You need blood.' Marian spoke as she looked around her for something that could be of use. She picked up a rock that was on the ground and bashed it roughly against her skin until blood poured free. 'Drink.' She instructed Robin as she put the wound up to his mouth.

'No.' Robin said and knocked her hand away.

'Robin you need blood, now is not a time to be stubborn.' Marian moaned.

'I am sorry.' Robin whispered taking her by surprise. 'For dragging you into this.'

'Trust me....it was worth it.' Marian smiled before leaning forward and taking his mouth with her own and kissing him passionatly.

'Hey guys I know you haven't been near each other in about an hour or so and have missed out on some serious love making, but do you need to do that now!' Allan voice shouted to them through the door.

'Now drink.' Marian laughed and forced her arm towards his mouth once again where he accepted it and began to drink from her.

Will and Djaq remained close through ou the fight, both worrying for the other. Once they had defeat their guard they would turn and check that the other was safe, knowing that even checking on the other could cost them their own lives. Allan and Much fought close with John in the middle, they tended to stay close to him knowing that if they needed extra muscle then he wasn't very far. Robin and Marian emerged into the battle hand in hand. Robin now having regained most of his strength and with a look of revenge in his eyes tat would scare the devil himself. He knew Marian was now a little weak from sharing her blood and kept her close as they fought together like a single unit.

'Gisbourne. I want them dead. Now.' Vaisey spat as he ducked and hide from the fight.

'With pleasure.' Gisbourne growled and walked into the battle. With only one intention.

Robin stopped fighting when he saw her. They locked eyes across the battle of bodies. This was how it was now, she was no longer his sister she had died that day in his arms in the barn, now a monster stood before him. She began to crawl her way through the crowd towards him. He knew it would come to this a battle between them. What scared him most of all was that he was ready to kill her. He watched her take each step closer to him knowing that the seconds before death were running out fast. But then something happened. She turned. With one smirk in his direction she turned and began moving to the left with her eyes set on one thing. Robin followed her gaze and his body froze when his eyes fell upon Marian. He began to move so he would hopefully get to Marian before Amelia but something grabbed him hard on the shoulder and spun him around.

'Time to die Locksley.' Gisbourne spat into his face.

'Well.' Robin grinned. 'Looks like Marian has an eye for you.'

Gisbourne growled as he swiped at Robin with his dagger who easily dodged it.

'Oh come on Gisbourne. Not like you can see two of me' Robin laughed.

Marian turned just in time before Amelia plunged a wooden spike into her. She spun out the way and faced the woman who she should call sister, but was now the enemy.

'So you are the woman he loves.' Amelia smirked.

Marian did not need to hear his name to know who she was talking about. 'Robin is your brother he loves you.' Marian pleaded with her hoping to save her for Robin.

'I'm not talking about that worthless creature.' Amelia spat.

'Guy?' Marian frowned realising whom she had been referring to.

'I have lived with him for hundreds of years but he would show me no compassion, then he meets you and all he can dream about is you.' Ameilia shouted lunging at Marian who evaded her attack.

'I do not love Guy and I never gave him any signs to love me' Marian defended.

'You didn't need to.'

'I would rather he loved you. I am not fond of vermin.' Marian bit.

'Enough!' Amelia screamed and threw her body into Marian sending them both crashing to the ground.

Robin and Gisbourne battled one another puching, hitting and kicking whenever they got a chance, but mostly their wounds were through words. Words linked to Marian.

'She wanted Robin.' Guy grinned.

'Yeah she wanted you to go away.' Robin shouted.

'She loves me.'

'No. She pities you.' Robin spoke. He hated admitting it, but Marian was sorry for Gisbourne and Robin was jealous. 'She's sorry for you. She wishes that you could see the better life you can have.'

'No you lie.' Gisbourne barked.

'No. Trust me I don't like the fact that she feels anything to you.'

'Stop!' Gisboure shouted before once again engaging in a physical battle with Robin.

Marian threw Ameilia from her body and stood to her feet. Ameilia was stronger than she was and she knew she would never win in a fight against her, she scanned the battle looking for Robin when she spotted him fighting Gisbourne. He couldn't help her now. So the only she could use were her words.

'Robin wants his sister back.' Marian spoke.

'He lost her when he burried her.' Amelia spat.

'That's what I told him.' Marian bit.

Amelia moved forward so fast Marian did not even blink and puched her hard in the face Marian scream and go crashing over one of the stone tables and onto the floor.

Robin's head spun at the ear piercing scream and saw Marian fall across the table. He watched as Amelia walked around the table with a spike piece of wood in her hand ready to finish the job. He turned and punched Gisbourne hard in the face causing him to hut his head on the stone floor.

'Amelia.' Robin shouted and ran over to his sister grabbing her raised hand.

'Get off me.' Amelia shouted and pushed her brother away.

'No more chances. This is it.' Robin spat.

'About time you found your balls.'

'I would prefer it if you would not refer to my balls seing as you are my sister.' Robin stated.

'I'm not your sister.' Ameilia screamed and charged at Robin who caught her by her throat with his hand and raised her up until her feet were off the floor.

'Your right. Your not my sister.' Robin spat and threw Ameilia down on the wooden candle stand.

Her body fell to the bottom of it as her eyes starred in shock at Robin. She never believes he would be able to kill her. But she had judged him wrong, looks like a man would do anything for a woman that he loved.

Marian walked to stand next to Robin who was starring down at his sister. Marian looked to Amelia and watched as her skin began to turn black from the wound and spread across her body. Her veins turned an ice blue and glowed from the darkness of her skin before her body turned to ashes.

'Robin.' Marian whispered.

Robin turned to her and smiled sadly. 'She is now where I thought she always was.'

'Marian! Move!' Djaq shouted and lunged forward and pushed Marian and Robin out of the way.

Marian fell to the ground and turned frowning at Djaq when she starred in horror. Djaq was being held from the ground as a wolf creature as its jaw buried in her chest. Marian gasped as she watched Djaq's jumper turn liquid red.

'NO!!!' Will scream and charged forward plunging an axe into the werewolves body.

'Where the hell did that come from!' Allan shouted in shock before running forward with the rest of the gang to attack the large beast.

Marian could do nothing but stare at the creature. She had only heard about these mythical beasts now one was standing in front of her. It stood tall on its two back legs its grey coat looking soft and gentle though you would never go near it. It jaw large covering Djaq's chest as its sharp razor teeth were freshly blood stained. It dropped Djaq's limp body to the floor as Robin, Allan, Much and John fought the mighty beast as Will pulled Djaq out of harms way.

'Gisbourne do it now!' Vaisey shouted.

Gisbourne looked to Vaisey who was still hiding behind the table. He knew what he was referring to and nodded. He put his hand into his inside pocket and brought the syringe. His eyes narrowed on Marian who was laying paralysed in shock on the floor. He creeped up behind her, making sure no one noticed, they were all to busy with the werewolve. He grabbed her tightly making sure his hand covered her mouth before she could scream to Robin for help. He raised his hand and plunged the syringe into her heart releasing the liquid into her heart. Within moments she was unconcious. Gisbourne grinned and lifted her effortlessly into his arms and walked over to the door where Vaisey was waiting.

Robin continued to hit the animal with one of the candle holders as Allan punched it with a sharpened stake and Much just hit it with anything he could grab. It had hit out and knocked John unconcious before they had finally managed to destroy the beast.

'Oh Robin.' Vaisey's sing song voice entered the room.

Robin turned to see Vaisey standing with any of the followers that had lived and Gisbourne who held Marian in his arms.

'Marian!' Robin shouted and began to stampeed across the room jumping the rocks and garments left behind in the distruction.

'See you in a few hundred years.' Vaisey cackled before turning and walking out of the room followed by Gisbourne and the others.

Robin reached the doors just as they locked where he began banging and pounding on them until his fists bled.

'Robin.' John's calm voice called to him.

Robin turned to face John and was about to yell at him to come and open the door, until he saw him nod his head to the other side of the room where everyone was standing around Will. Robin sighed and walked over, knowing what was happening. He had to save Marian, but right now he had to say goodbye.

Will rocked slowly back and forth as he held Djaq in his arms his head resting on her head. He tried to hold the tears in for her but it was becoming harder and harder. They all knew what a bite from a werewolf meant. She would soon turn into one of them on the next full moon and her memories would leave with her. She would forget her life with Will, and everyone knew she would die before she allowed that to happen.

'Will.' Djaq whispered as she touched his arm and held onto it.

'Yes my love.' Will said softly.

'I want to see the sun.' Djaq spoke weakly. 'Let me see the sun one last time.'

Will closed his eyes tightly and a tear fell down his cheek. 'If thats what you want love.' Will nodded. He stood lifting Djaq with him in his arms. 'John the door.' He demanded softly.

John nodded and walked over to the door raming his body into it a few times before his smashed open. Will walked out in silence carrying Djaq bridal style as the other followed him.

They reached the roof. It was almost sunrise.

'Will i'll take her out if you want.' Robin offered now aware that he could walk in the light.

'No. I have to do this.' Will said before giving Djaq a light squeeze and walking out into the last darkness of the night. He walked into the middle of the roof and kneeled down placing Djaq across his body so that he could see her deathly face. He held Djaq in his arms and watched as her face began to get weaker and weaker. She... He loved more than anything and it was strange to see her so weak when she had always been so strong.

'Will... you have to go... The sun.' Djaq croaked from his arms.

Will chuckled as tears covered his cheeks. 'I have lived and eternity with you by my side.... How could I live a day without you.' He whispered as he brushed hair from her brow.

'I've already killed you once Will.' Djaq whispered.

'That was not your fault that vampire attacked you.' Will stated as he smiled at her.

'I lost the baby.' Djaq wept. 'And then I killed you because you came to help.'

'It wasn't your fault.' Will stressed as he kissed her. 'The vampire did it all.'

'Let me come with you Djaq.' He pleaded as he kissed her head. 'Never leave me.'

'I would not change one day Will.' Djaq smiled as he reached up with her hand and brought his lips down upon on her own.

Robin, Allan, Much and John watched from the glass door.

'What is he doing? He had better come back now the sun is rising.' Much worried.

'Do you think he is coming back Much?' Allan spoke gently into the air.

'He loved her, he has been with her for decades, and he's going with her.' Robin finished.

The family watched as the sun rose in the sky covering their two friends in sun light. They watched as their bodies began to slowly burn and ignite with light flames as they kissed until finally all they were... was ash blowing together forever in the wind.

'Goodbye.' Was all that was said.

**Well that's it finished. Sorry for the sad ending. However, a sequel is on its way. What will it be like without Will and Djaq?**


End file.
